Ending the Feud?
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU SQL to Ending the Game. Hadley is released early from jail with only one thought on his mind. Revenge on Kelly Severide. Can new wife Erin and best friend Matt & wife Hallie help keep him safe? Or will Hadley finally end the feud by killing his former supervisor? CHAP 10 UP NOW
1. A Past Threat Reawakened?

**Title: Ending the Feud?  
** **Chapter 1 – A Past Threat Reawakened?**

 **Summary:** **AU** **SQL to Ending the Game**. Hadley is released early from jail with only one thought on his mind. Revenge on Kelly Severide. Can new wife Erin and best friend Matt help keep him safe? Or will Hadley finally end the feud by killing his former supervisor?

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine

 **A/N:** Okay so I a few new ideas (some with some romance  & some all #sevasey to come over the summer (my all #sevasey one of course is now up) but I wanted to come back and explore this idea first (b/c its fresh in your minds I hope!) and what Hadley would do upon release b/c as we all saw from season 3 – he still harbors much resentment toward Severide and vice versa. PLEASE NOTE this is five years after Hadley's supposed imprisonment in season 2 and since this is AU I am going to pretend that Hallie never died b/c I can't see Matt alone for that long and I can't see him with anyone else but her (I'll always be #teamcallie and #teammilson). Hope you all enjoy this angsty little ficlet! Thanks!

* * *

 _'Will you marry me….'_

 _'Squad 3…truck 81…'_

 _'You've got to be kidding me right?'_

That was two years ago and the moment was almost perfect and he could only curse the bad timing which made him literally stand up, kiss his soon to be fiancé on the cheek and rush toward his waiting team and truck with a wide smile on his face. The next time he asked in a more private setting, Erin had purposely waited, for what she said was the sound of sirens or a call to work, before putting him out of his misery and saying yes. That was three years after Kevin Hadley went to jail.

"Earth to Mr. Severide."

Kelly Severide's absent stare slowly pulls away from the early morning glow outside the bedroom window and rests upon his nearly naked wife; the same Cheshire cat-like smile that adorned his face the morning he first proposed.

"You didn't hear me did you?"

"Sure…I uh…what?" He playfully retorts before his hands reach out and he tries to pull her close. She tries to dart out of his grasp but his hands mange to wrap around her delicate wrist and pull her back onto his bare chest – something of course she doesn't mind. Always loving her boundless feistiness, Severide's lips utter a low growl as she tries to playfully wrestle herself away. Which of course she can't and he's able to flip her over and then pounce.

"You're not…playing fair," she offers a little breathlessly as he holds her wrists above her head, his body aching for hers.

"Not this morning," he wags his brows as he leans in closer. His lips nip at hers and then pull away; her body arching upward but unable to connect.

"You'll pay for that," she gently hisses as he snickers in amusement. But the next few words are silenced by hungry kisses as he finally sets her free, his hands wanting to hold onto her body as they finally become one. "Oh…yes…" she offers as her body demands more and his races to catch up. Heat continues to build as they continue to move together as one united force.

"So…what were you asking me earlier?" Severide asks sometime later as his wife's naked and lightly sweated covered frame lays draped across his, her fingers absently playing with his flushed skin. He can only snicker when he earns himself a small swat. "I was…elsewhere."

"Where?"

"The day I proposed…the first time."

"And then it turned out to be some woman whose cat had gotten stuck in a tree but since it was reported as a child…"

"It was all hands on deck," Severide finishes with a smirk. "You still didn't have to tell your busy body partner that the proposal was on hold due to a cat call," he tosses at her in slight sarcasm.

"Oh you liked it that he was jealous," Erin retorts. "Besides…it took you long enough to actually ask. So…back to my original question. Yes or no?"

"I don't even remember the original question," Severide lightly huffs as she can only shake her head. "Wanna punish me?" He playfully wags his brows.

"Actually…yes."

Before he can react, she whips out her handcuffs, traps his right wrist over his head and attaches the free cuff to the headboard. "My question…" she starts as she pulls back and straddles his waist as he uselessly tugs on his captive wrist while she grins. "Was are you going to be late for work this morning? I guess the answer is yes."

And with that she hops off the bed and slowly heads toward the bathroom; his lips emitting another low growl as he visually devours her naked frame.

"You're not playing fair!" He states in protest just as she reaches the bathroom and turns to grin at him.

"I never do," she winks before she closes the bathroom door. She opens it a few seconds later and looks at his nearly naked, captive frame and smiles. "Mmmm," she grins before she disappears once more. "I'm waiting!"

"Seriously?" He huffs as he leans over to her side of the bed and tries to find the spare key. "Oh where is that damn thing!" He mutters as he hears her humming happily away as she stands under the hot pulsing streams. "Where is the damn key!" He calls out with a small sigh.

"I'm almost done!"

"Ahhh!" Severide growls and then chuckles as he pulls open her bedside drawer and finally finds the object of his freedom. He sets himself free and then hurries toward the now steamy bathroom.

"You're getting slow in your old age _'Fir Tine'_ ," Erin quips as Severide pulls open the glass door and steps inside with his wife.

"What?" He asks with a small snicker. "What's that?"

"Ask Casey."

"You're trading flirty phrases with my best friend?" Severide's voice drops as his hands rest on her naked hips.

"Thought I was your best friend?"

"I am but…"

"Oh hush my Fir Tine," she giggles as she pulls his mouth to his and silences him with a hot kiss.

XXXXXXXX

"So what is…oh wait…that's this weekend?" Severide's eyes latch onto the small calendar on the fridge and then up at his wife as she nods.

"Matt and Hallie's fifth anniversary party…at our place," she reminds him with a pat on his back. "Just make sure you don't tell him anything. It's a surprise."

"You shouldn't have told me," he lightly smiles. But as soon as he looks back down at the calendar his eyes fix onto another date and his jaw hardens; Erin picking up on her husband's silence and looking over in wonder.

"What?"

"Hadley's parole hearing is um…Monday."

"You'll be there for it. You'll keep him behind bars."

"Boden said he's making a plea on good behavior and…ah damn I'm on shift and I can't swap this one out."

"Boden will be there right?"

"It'll depend," Severide replies curtly as she wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his back and gives him a hug. He closes his eyes for a few seconds before he twists around, pulls her close and plants a brief kiss on the top of her head. "Gotta run."

"See you tonight."

She watches him leave, not daring to remind him to take something to eat as she could tell in that moment his mind was on his former squad member, the man who betrayed his team, his family and ultimately targeted, trapped and then tried to murder him. Her eyes close as she remembers that day; standing outside and feeling so helpless when she was forced to listen to Severide locked in a fight with Hadley and then both of them on fire.

"He better not get out," she mutters in an undertone before she looks at the items she had pulled out of the fridge for breakfast. She puts them back in, fills up her travel coffee mug and hurries out the door.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Fir tine?"_

Casey hears the small snicker and somewhat garbled words and looks up as Severide nears him in the locker room. "What?"

"You been flirting with my wife?"

"Actually I think my wife was…flirting with your wife…wait…" Casey's head shakes as Severide smiles.

"Just don't let Shay hear that…she's probably think it was hot," Severide retorts as he opens his locker and shoves his bag and jacket into the metal box. "What's it mean?"

"She didn't tell you?" Casey tosses back as Severide looks up with an expression that silently begs _'have you met my wife?'_ "Remember when the two of them went to that ladies power lunch? Erin picked up Hallie and she overheard Hallie telling me that after we," he pauses with a grin, "…and then she asked…"

"After you…what?" Severide goads with a grin. "Oh wait…is that why the blinds in your office were closed?"

"Yeah so…." Casey's lips gently stammer as his face flushes. " _Fir Tine_ is Irish for fireman or literally men of fire. Why? Did Erin call you oh…yeah I don't wanna know."

The two of them enjoy a few more laughs before Casey notices Severide's expression tense. "What?"

"Monday," Severide nods as Casey's lips purse. "I just…you and Hallie got married just after Hadley went to jail and I was so caught up in everything…Shay's drama with Clarice and the baby and…and then Erin and I got married and…Matt…I've been busy with getting this weekend off and…damn come Monday…"

"Hey. He's there for a while longer," Casey tries to assure Severide with a pat on the back. But the slight hint of uncertainty in his tone, forces Severide's eyes to lift and Casey's brow to furrow.

"Yeah? And who's going to be there to ensure that happens? We're both working and Boden is doing his teaching stint that entire week. It'll just be us and we can't…" Severide's voice stops as he shakes his head. "What if he gets out? What if…good behavior. Damn it's been tossed around by the Warden and…"

"But nothing's happened yet. Maybe Boden will be able to…"

"He starts Monday!" Severide lightly snaps and then recants. "How'd I time this so badly!" But as he looks at his friend he knows how – by his own admission. He had been so busy working to get the same weekend off as Matt so that he and Erin could plan their five year anniversary surprise party and his mind was so wrapped up in that and work and a tough care for Erin that he forgot about Hadley's parole hearing until it was now only a few days away.

"Come on, let's go…stock the trucks or something. Roll hoses or…" Casey suggests, wanting to lighten a bit of the tension in the room.

"Roll hoses? You know I can…."

"Handle your hose better?" Casey retorts with a snicker as they both leave the locker room with a few chuckles. "What time is the hearing?" Casey asks with a slight pause as they exit the locker room.

"2pm."

"I'll get someone to cover for you for a few hours. When the time comes…"

"And if I can get away…" Severide reminds Casey who nods in agreement.

"And if you can get away, just go and don't worry about us. We'll make this work. All of 51 is behind you."

"Sure," Severide answers as he nods. But the uncertainty hangs in the air as the two of them leave the locker room and head into the main casual area. Casey heads for the kitchen to grab a snack, while Severide slumps down at the table with his team, the two of them going to reconvene inside the large truck garage bays after a few snacks are consumed.

But that plan is rendered moot a few seconds after Severide plunks himself down by the overhead paging system going off, beckoning them all to immediate action.

XXXXXXXX

"Otis, check that closet door! We're still missing two!"

"Copy that!"

"Severide! I'm coming up!"

"Hurry the space in here…"

 **CRASH**

 _"Severide! Report!"_

"Chief I'm almost there! Cruz! Take the right!"

Casey hears the PAS starting to wail and feels his stomach tighten as he nears the cramped upper attic space. "Watch yourselves in here because this…"

"LOOK OUT!" Cruz shouts as Casey feels something strike him in the back and send him tumbling to his knees. For a few tormented moments, Casey's lungs have trouble latching onto the soothing oxygen inside his mask. He remains on his knees for a few seconds before he finally snaps himself back to reality and spies Severide's slowly moving figure in the near distance.

"Severide!" Casey calls out in a panic as he starts to very carefully crawl toward him. in the meantime, Cruz had summoned Otis and Herrmann to his side to help clear away the debris field that was at Casey's back, preventing their way out.

"Hey…I'm okay…" Severide grumbles as he slowly pushes himself up just as Casey nears.

Casey grabs his shoulders and helps him to his knees, both resting in the super-heated space a few seconds longer. "Let's…get the hell outta here…"

"Copy…" Severide grunts as both of them start to slowly crawl back toward the opening that Casey had come through only moments earlier.

"We're clear!" Cruz's voice calls out as both Casey and Severide are helped over the last thick piece of timber and head back into the stairwell.

.

 _"51! We found the two children! Everyone out!" Boden's voice commands._

"Copy Chief! We're on our way out!" Casey tells Boden in truth as the remaining members of 51 all start to slowly traverse down the warping staircase.

"Move your asses or we'll end up as part of the landscape!" Herrmann's voice is heard as the stairs beneath them start to bend under their weight. A few might have snickered at his panicked warning but as soon as they reach the bottom of the battered staircase, it literally starts to crumble and they vacate the structure just in time.

"You okay?" Severide asks Casey in concern as Casey removes his mask and quickly downs a few gulps of cold, refreshing water.

"Yeah…you?" He replies a little bit breathlessly.

"Fine. Must have been combustibles in the roof," Severide huffs as Boden walks up to them. "Was odd Chief…coulda sworn there was a funny smell of…" his voice stops as he shakes his head.

"Of what?" Casey presses.

"Nah it was…we should get cleaned up here," Severide mentions as he turns away.

"Severide," Boden's voice calls his squad Lieutenant back in place.

"Diesel…what Hadley used. I know what's coming Monday and I'm just…it could have been anything."

"I'll call AI," Boden informs them as Severide nods. Boden could have dismissed it as mere paranoia but he knows his squad leader knows his stuff and a gut call was usually something to take seriously. "Get cleaned up."

"Copy."

Casey watches Severide turn and head back for his truck and looks at Boden with a soot-stained frown. "I smelt it too Chief," he adds quietly. "It wasn't all over but in the area where the attic collapsed it was there. Tell Benny."

"Copy…that," Boden offers softly as he watches Casey slowly head toward his truck to clean up. _Hadley…_ that name and anything fire related brings up painful memories for them all and he can only hope that the parole hearing is a success and Kevin Hadley stays where he belongs – behind bars!

XXXXXXXX

Casey slowly walks into the busy ER, nodding toward a few familiar faces on his way to a very familiar location. He rounds the corner and then stops, his eyes resting upon his wife's back as he watches her treating a young patient; a smile instantly playing upon his lips.

But as soon as she finishes and turns to see him waiting there, her smile matches his and his heart suddenly races a bit faster.

"Everything okay?" Hallie inquires as she approaches; noting him only half dressed in his professional gear.

"Just had to check up on someone we brought for our log entry and thought I'd drop by to say hello before I left."

"I'm glad you did," she tells him as she plants a warm kiss on his waiting lips. "Rough call?"

"Could say that…brought back some tough memories of our dealings with Hadley."

"Hadley. Oh no. How's Kelly?"

"Stressed. I left him in the gym which is what I think he needed. I was thinking…maybe we could suggest to Erin and Kelly to reschedule dinner and just the two of us get way for the weekend. It is our anniversary. I'm sure they won't mind," Casey mentions as his hand lings on his wife's waist. Of course he doesn't know about the surprise dinner that his best friend and wife are planning.

"Short notice? We can't. Besides I'll have you all to myself a few days after that for four whole days."

"Mmm like the sound of that," he answers with a grin.

"Besides as much as you might think it's a burden for Kelly and Erin, I think this is the distraction they'll need before Hadley's hearing."

"You're probably right."

"Dr. Casey?"

"Still like the sound of that," Casey smiles at his wife's title.

"Me too. I gotta run," Hallie tells her husband as they break apart. "Keep an eye on Kelly."

"I will," Casey agrees as he watches her heading toward an anxious looking nurse. He turns and heads back toward the entrance his mind wondering how Severide was going to fare come Monday. As happy as he is about his upcoming anniversary, he wonders how effective Severide will even be on that day. _Maybe I'll suggest he takes the day off._

XXXXXXXX

"Mr. Severide," Trudy Platt formally greets Severide as he enters the precinct later that same night. "She's in an interrogation. Room 3 if you want to watch and since I know you want to watch I'm telling you room 3. If you make a peep it's your ass."

Severide can only offer an amused snicker as he heads into the belly of the intelligence unit's police area. He spies a small gift on Erin's desk and heads toward it; picking it up in wonder.

"Secret admirer…what the hell?" Severide mutters as he rips open the small envelope. But as soon as his eyes rest upon the words, his mind starts to race. "Son of a bi…" he starts just as he rips the little package open and then stares in anger at the contents.

 _What the hell? My CFD badge? A paper cutout of…my badge? ..._ his mind trails off as he knows in that moment who sent it. _Hadley!_ He quickly shoves the little item back into his pocket and then turns to leave, hoping his wife didn't get a chance to see it yet. Severide hurries past the front desk, pushing his way outside into the cool night are and expelling an angry expletive just as the doors close behind him.

He pulls his phone and quickly dials his father for an update. "Was it arson?"

 _"Good evening to you too son," Benny snickers._

"Not a good time for jokes. That fire today. The substance in the attic. Was it diesel fuel?"

 _"Kelly there are a lot of arsonists who…I know what you're thinking because Boden told me. Kevin Hadley is in jail!"_

"He did this!" Severide's voice snaps angry. "I don't know how but he did!"

However, just before he can say another word, a hand touches his shoulder and he turns around – ready to fight.

"WHAT?"

"Hold on there, tough guy," Erin steps back in haste as Severide quickly recoils.

"Dad I gotta go. Let me know if you find anything else."

 _"It might n…" is all Benny Severide is allowed before the phone dies on his end._

"What's going on? Platt said you ran out of here like a bat outta hell."

"Any special visitors today?" Severide asks in haste.

"What? No. What's going on? What happened?"

"Did you get any packages or gifts or…"

"You're jealous? I thought that little box was from you," she retorts lightly. However, seeing the rigid expression remain on her husband's face forces her mind to rethink her current train of thought. "Did you open it?"

"Hell yes I opened it and it was a paper cut-out of my badge!"

"What? Let me see," Erin gently demands as Severide pulls out the crumpled mass and deposits it into her waiting grasp. "Remind me to wrap Matt and Hallie's gift on the weekend," she offers lightly as he exhales heavily. "No card? No…"

"It's from Hadley."

"What?"

"That sick bastard is playing games again!"

"Kelly…" Erin starts just as her phone buzzes. "Damn I'm waiting on this. Okay hold on a second!"

"Today's call the MO was the same as Hadley's and he was the only one that etched my damn badge number into the fires he set as a calling card! He sent this!" Severide growls as he takes the little crumpled box and shoves it back into the pocket of his leather jacket. "A few days before another parole hearing. He's playing games!"

"To do what? Make you hate him even more? Think he'd really do that? The only thing it'll do is make sure that you're there to tell the parole board to keep him locked up. He wants out on good behavior. Besides…and I know how much you hate when I play detective on stuff like this but unless we can prove he sent it…"

"It was him! He did it!" Severide ends sharply as Voight appears in the entranceway to the precinct.

"Everything okay here?" Voight asks; always concerned for the welfare of the woman he considers a daughter.

"I gotta go. We'll talk more about this later okay?"

"He's up to something!" Severide states in a heated huff before he turns and storms back toward his car; disappearing from her view as he ducks into the shadowy cabin.

"What's that all about?" Hank Voight asks her in concern.

"I don't know," Erin answers in truth as Severide's car literally peels away from the curb, leaving a distinct smell of fuel and rubber lingering in the cool night air. "But…something and it's not good."

 _The sound of tires peeling away is matched only by the sound conniving laughter echoing in the near distance…and a promised whisper…"see you soon Severide"…._

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! So how do you all like the start to this angsty little ficlet? Hoping you are liking our main couple (and of course some Matt/Hallie!) BUT…is it Hadley? A copy cat? Or just a messenger while Hadley waits to get out? And will Severide actually make the parole hearing? Would love your thoughts on the start of this and if you'd like so more, so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. A Fair Warning?

**Title: Ending the Feud?  
** **Chapter 2 – A Fair Warning?**

* * *

After seeing Hallie, Casey had come back to 51 to finish up his notes on the day's fire; Benny calling Boden about half hour earlier and confirming that it was arson. The details of course now being documented.

"Arson."

Casey hears the one, hissed word and looks up to see Severide hovering on the door frame to his office. "Thought you went home."

"No I uh…Erin's on some interrogation and…Hadley did this…."

"Kelly," Casey tries to protest as Severide pulls out the crumpled mass and tosses it down onto Casey's desk. "What is…what is this?"

"A cut-out of my badge that that bastard sent to my wife!"

"What? Did you have it traced?" Casey inquires.

"Oh why the hell would someone else send that!" Severide tosses back bitterly.

"It would just make you hate him more," Casey ponders as he gestures for Severide to sit.

"Yeah…well it's working!" Severide hisses before he turns and disappears from view.

"Kelly! Wait…" Casey huffs as he pushes himself up from his chair and hurries after his emotionally distressed friend. Casey pushes his way through the back doors and into the parking lot in time to see Severide's car peel away into the darkness. "Ah Kelly…" Casey groans as he pulls his phone and texts his friend.

 _'We should talk. Matt'_

When he gets no answer, Casey settles in his mind that his friend will go home, cool down and he'd see him in the morning. He finishes his field notes and then looks stands up to leave; his mind anxious to get home to his wife but at the same time worried about the state of his friend.

"Hey," Casey greets his wife about half hour later.

"I was worried," Hallie greets him with a tender kiss, relishing in the delightful feel of his arms holding her tightly. "How's Kelly?"

"He's hurting and…hold on," Casey stops just as his phone buzzes. "Erin?" Casey answers as he looks at Hallie in concern. "No he left with a head full of steam. Want my help to look for him? Okay. Let me know if you don't find him."

"Matt?"

"She'll find him," Casey assures his wife as he kisses her forehead. "Tell me about your day."

"Matt," Hallie tries again.

"I just need…please…tell me about your day. Trust me if anyone can track down Kelly, it's Erin. Now I need you to help me focus on something else."

Casey tries to listen to his wife's explanation about a tough medical call but all his mind can do is pray that Erin gets to Kelly before he does something stupid.

XXXXXXXX

By the time she reaches the spot she knows her husband will be the sky had opened up and was starting to pelt in it's path anything uncovered – human and otherwise alike. Erin stops the dark police cruiser and looks at the defeated posture of her husband in the near distance and feels her heart sink. She looks over at Voight in the passenger seat and nods.

"You want me to wait?"

"No…I got this. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Erin…"

"Trust me, he's okay. But if you could look into Hadley's visitors at the jail that might help."

"You got it. But if he…Erin you call if you ever need to. I mean that."

"I will. But right now the only one he wants to hurt is himself," she tells him with a strained smile before she gets out and slowly heads toward her husband. Voight lingers until she nears and then slowly backs the car up and leaves them to make their private amends.

Severide senses someone nearing and lifts his weary gaze and watches as the concerned figured approaches.

"Figured you'd be here," Erin comments as she comes even closer, stopping a few feet away and looking at him in remorse. "You always do when you're trying to make sense of something…something you think I can't help you with," Erin states as she closes the gap to only a few inches, her cool hand reaching out and touching his flushed cheek. It was the spot that Severide and Hadley had squared off for the last time before he saved Hadley's life and Hadley was taken to jail.

"I just…" Severide starts as he looks away with a tight jaw. "I know it's him. I know everyone thinks I'm crazy but I know it's him. Why? Why not? He has money to pay guys on the outside to do a few jobs here and there. Like dad said, those are common arsonist tools…could be anyone right?"

She looks at the storm brewing behind the sapphire pools looking up with a pleading expression and feels a whole barrage of emotions starting to well up in that instant. "It scares me to think that he wants to hurt you like that. It scares…and it angers me."

"Angry you…that's scary alright," Severide lightly retorts as she leans in closer; her lips planting a warm kiss on his cool ear lobe.

"I'm scared of losing you. I nearly did once at his hands and I don't want to think it could happen again," she whispers; her warm breath sending small shivers down his cooling frame. She pulls back and looks down at him in torment; her hand now cupping the right side of his damp and lightly stubble clad cheek. "And…I hate that he's using me to hurt you."

His hand reaches up and slowly pushes a piece of chestnut hair that had become plastered to her face and pushes it to the side. "You're starting to shiver."

"I'm not leaving until you come with me. You were so angry earlier…Kelly you had me worried."

"I can just see his face…that twisted smile…getting sick pleasure out of sending that little cutout to my wife!" Severide's voice ends with a hiss as he pulls away from her, gets up off the water soaked piece of cement and storms toward the burnt out warehouse. "YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU'LL NEVER WIN! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!"

Erin stands back and looks at him in concern but holds back as she knows he needs to let this boiling anger out of his system; only then would he feel a bit comforted and come home with her. Severide turns back and looks at the silhouetted figured standing a few meters away and shakes his head. "He did this!"

"Okay, I believe you."

"No…you didn't earlier!" Severide shoots back as he remains in place.

"Voight is going to…"

"What?"

"If anyone can make anyone talk about…well anything you know Hank can," she retorts lightly. "He only wants to help," she explains as she nears.

"He can't…Hadley…he can't hurt you," Severide's voice utters with a small strain as his wife approaches. "He can't."

In that moment she takes him into her arms, pulling his lips to hers and silencing him with a heated kiss. His strong hands grip her back, holding her captive against his rapidly beating heart as his mouth devours hers; flooding both their cooling frames with heated passion. The kiss at first is angry…determined but a few seconds later they both surrender to mutual love.

A moments after that a clap of thunder force them back to reality and they slightly part; both a little breathless but looking at each other in worry. "I don't want to lose you," she tells him in truth. In her mind she knows that her husband thinks that if Kevin Hadley were to be released that he'd come after her to get back at his former supervisor. But she knows…that if Kevin Hadley were to chance breaking parole that he'd make it count – he'd end the feud by taking Kelly Severide's life; something she'd never – even on pain of her own death, allow happen.

"Come on…let's go home and have a hot shower."

"Erin…"

"It's almost midnight and that car is about to turn into a pumpkin and my ball gown is ruined," she tosses at him with a small smile. "I'm not going to tell you to stop thinking about this because it'd do no good, but I don't want you to get sick either."

"I like when you nurse me back to health," he replies lightly as his hands rest on her hips.

"I like giving you a full body inspection when you're healthy. Not…sick. We can't do anything more tonight and…"

"And you're shivering," he acknowledges as his hand clasps hers and they slowly start to walk back toward his car. Once inside he quickly flips the engine over and then turns on the heater and looks over at Erin with a heavily dampened brow. "Any chance Voight can pay Hadley a visit…a room with no cameras and no guards?" He asks with a small snicker as they finally pull away from the destroyed property.

"Don't give him any ideas…you know he would," she retorts in sarcasm. Her hand rests on his and at first feels it slightly shaking. By the time they reach home, both are slightly warmed but still needing to take a hot shower before going to bed and trying to recoup whatever bit of sleep was still to be found.

It wouldn't be much.

Erin watches her husband pull away and enter the bathroom with slightly hunched shoulders, letting out an angry curse just as he closes the door part way. She knows until the parole hearing is over for this year that his mind will be anxious with fear that Kevin Hadley might somehow be set free – set free to wreak havoc once more. As much as she had tried to remind him…mostly for the sake of her own peace of mind…that there was the good possibility that Kevin Hadley might be rehabilitated, Benny Severide backed his son's thinking that once a firebug – always a firebug. Arson was in the blood and there was no cure for it.

She waits until the water is turned on before shedding all her clothes and then pushing the bathroom door open; Severide looking up as his wife enters – her perfect body instantly tempting him.

"That…isn't fair," he whispers with a small grin as she pushes her way into the heated shower stall. "Not fair…damn…not fair…" he growls in a low husky tone as his hands instantly latch onto her naked waist – one on each side and pull her near.

"I need you," she tells him with a throaty demand. "Now!"

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Erin awakens early; her mind expecting to feel her husband in the large King sized bed next to him but frowning when she finds herself alone. She reaches out and feels his pillow – cold. _Did he sleep at all?_ She inwardly groans as she removes herself from the warm nest of covers and slowly pads into the living room in search of her elusive husband.

She spies him slumped in their large, leather easy chair and gently frowns as she nears, seeing his eyes still closed, his partially covered frame positioned at an odd angle and an open file on his lap.

 _'Former firefighter charged with arson…attempted murder and…Kevin Hadley, formerly of Firehouse 51…'_

Her eyes lock on the big black headline and then drop to the printing below it as her mind recalls the hearing that put Kevin Hadley behind bars in the first place. Hadley's eyes had fixed on Kelly Severide the entire time and refused to let go – even when the judge passed his sentence, Hadley's one thought was to focus on his former supervisor. She could only imagine the horrible things he was imagining and in that very second feels a shiver trail down her taught spine to her bare feet.

About half hour later, Severide's lips offer a small grunt as his brain reminds him that he's sitting at an odd angle and it's time to move…moving meaning getting up. His senses instantly perk up upon the smell of freshly brewed coffee; his eyes slowly opening and looking over to watch some movement in the kitchen.

"Did I wake you?" Erin asks as she watches her husband slowly make his way toward the open kitchen; a small grimace adorning his weary facial expression.

"Didn't sleep much. I didn't want to keep you up so I came here…I'm gonna get changed," he mutters as he pushes past and heads for their bedroom with a stormy expression.

There was no point in scolding him or reminding him that dwelling on Kevin Hadley in any way would be unproductive was moot – he would always fall into the same pattern over the last four years. This year…however was different due to the mysterious package that was sent to her with Kevin Hadley's MO. She quickly texts Casey, letting him know that Kelly didn't sleep much last night and to just keep an eye on him during shift.

"I gotta run," Severide tells her as he comes back into kitchen fully dressed for the day. "Let me know what Voight finds out," he adds as he kisses her on the lips.

"I will," she replies with a strained smile as she watches him gently stomp toward the front door. She hears it close a bit louder than usual and feels her shoulders slump. _That bastard better not get out on a technicality._ But, she knows that's a possibility as the jails are overcrowded and those convicted of lesser offenses were seriously being considered en mass for early parole.

However, Kevin Hadley's name, unbeknownst to any of them in that moment, was on that list. He had played a very good game of putting on a show of good behavior. That faux hard work was about to pay off.

XXXXXXXX

Casey watches Severide enter the large truck doors of firehouse 51 and gives his friend a nod and small smile. He waits until he's cleared the general area and into the locker rooms before he dares to approach.

"Was worried last night," he mentions as Severide looks up from his seated position on the bench in front of his locker.

"I uh…yeah. Voight's at the jail confirming that Hadley's not on the list of early parolee's and seeing if he had any visitors but…ah that damn bastard is sneaky. I'm sure he can confirm the list but I doubt Hadley would cop to sending Erin that damn box."

"Can she get it dusted for prints?"

"She's taking it to the lab this morning," Severide huffs as he rubs his face.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Casey asks in concern as he slumps down onto the bench a few meters from his friend. "Shay's worried to. We all are."

"We all know what he's capable of," Severide reminds in a low tone. "I just need Monday to be over."

"A few more days and it will be. Come on…Mills is making his famous breakfast scramble."

"Can't say no to that," Severide smiles as he stands up and then shoves his jacket into his locker. He offers one last tense glance to the picture of him and Erin taken on the day of their engagement before closing the door and following after Casey. Severide spies Shay and heads over to her, easing himself down at the same table and letting her head loll onto his shoulder.

"You look tired. Too much hot sex last night?" Shay asks in a tone a bit louder than Severide might have wanted. He can only offer an amused smirk as a few look at him in wonder and Shay's face displays a Cheshire-cat like grin. "I know what's coming. Just think about your best friend's surprise anniversary party," she whispers; Casey in the kitchen with Mills.

"I know I just…" Severide sighs as he looks at her and shakes his head. "I need to go down there."

"No you don't," Shay argues right back. "Want me to tell your wife?"

"Doesn't anyone around here fight fair?" Severide offers a mock grumble as he gets up and heads for the kitchen to get some food; Shay shaking her head no at his back. Severide nears the kitchen counter area and looks up at the clock, turning back to see Casey watching in interest. "Force of habit."

As much as he wants to tell his friend its pointless to think about Hadley, Casey knows that until Monday is complete and Kevin Hadley has been denied parole for another year; that's all that would consume his thoughts. He had at one time thought about cancelling the "quiet" dinner at Severide's place for his five year wedding anniversary but now tells himself that it'll be one more happy distraction that Severide can use to focus his thoughts and energy elsewhere.

But just before Severide can start to enjoy his rather hearty breakfast, the overhead paging system goes off and it's all hands on deck. Severide looks at the clock as he hurries to pull his gear on and then get into the front of Squad truck 3 but all his mind can wonder is if anyone has found out anything on Kevin Hadley.

XXXXXXXX

"What'd you find out?" Erin asks Voight as he comes into the Intelligence area with a determined expression. "I never like that look."

"Kevin Hadley has been a model inmate for the past five years."

"Who'd you ask? Him?" Erin tosses back in sarcasm.

"Warden, a couple of guards…the cook," Voight relates with a smirk before his expression clouds again. "He never did arts and crafts, never sent any packages and has been pretty quiet about anything 51 related over the past few years; this last year especially. However, he has had a few visitors that we should check out. Benny Severide has confirmed it's arson so I'm gonna send these names over to him and maybe we can find something that matches."

"So…either a copycat or…"

"A partner."

"Hadley's got a guy on the outside doing some dirty work," Erin concludes with a groan. "Kid from a broken home…wants to burn the world down. I get it," she muses solemnly.

"51's not that broken," Voight retorts before he turns and heads for his office.

Erin turns back to the small calendar on her desk and fixes her gaze on Monday's date and feels her heart sink. Their one hope was to find something on the ex-firefighter that would link him to the taunting present that was sent that they could in turn present to the parole board as motive of Hadley's simmering hatred toward Kelly Severide and keep him locked away for at least another year. But Hadley wasn't a fool nor an enemy to suffer lightly.

She looks over at Voight in his office on the phone with Benny Severide and hopes they find a common name…something to put hers and her husband's mind…all of theirs in fact – at ease.

XXXXXXXX

"Severide!" Casey shouts just as the fiery beam hurls toward him.

"Casey move!" Severide shouts in return as he manages to duck out of the way; turning in horror to watch Casey disappear from view. "MATT! Cruz! Otis! Second floor NOW!"

Severide hurries toward the area the roof has caved in and breathes a small sigh of relief when he sees Casey huddled on the floor beside the debris instead of buried under it.

"That was too close!"

 _"Casey! Severide! Report!" Boden's voice is heard over the radio._

"We're okay Chief," Casey answers first. "The roof is too unstable. We need to fall back now."

 _"Fall back 51. Everyone out. Fall back NOW!"_

Casey looks at Severide who nods in agreement. "It's too unstable!" Severide shouts back as he helps Casey over the pile of debris and they turn and hurry after Cruz and Otis; all four of them the last ones out and reaching safety just as the roof collapses.

"Did the sister get out?" Severide asks Shay as he approaches the empty stretcher; the other ambulance already on its way to Lakeshore Hospital.

"No," Shay answers glumly as Casey approaches. "Unless the report was false and she wasn't actually home."

"Once the fire's out we'll do a complete sweep…if we can but if she was anywhere near that roof," Casey's voice trails off sadly as they all turn to hear another loud crack as the other part of the badly compromised roof gives way.

"You okay?" Severide asks Casey in concern as his friend nods and then takes a few mouthfuls of water.

"Cigarette. Father confirmed it," Casey puts his friends mind at ease; especially after the other fire with Hadley's MO. He notices Severide pull his phone to check any messages and then put it back with a small grumble.

"Yeah don't say it…damn needy husband," he growls as he pulls away and storms toward the front of the home to watch it burn out.

"She knows how worried you are and if she had anything useful she'd tell you," Casey assures his friend.

"Hadley knows the game. He grew up in the system and…I'm willing to bet they found nothing because he didn't want them to. He's playing them."

"If there's something to find, they'll find it. Come on…fire's almost out. Let's clean up and then we can go in and complete the search."

The search, however, turns out to be a tragic one after all as the body of the young girl is pulled from ruins; her father left to pay the ultimate price for his unintentional carelessness. Severide watches Boden and Shay as they go and talk to the father; Casey standing beside his fellow 51 Lieutenant and he feels his heart sink. In that moment his mind trails back in time to when he and Boden were the ones to tell the family of one of Hadley's victims the grim news.

 _'Who did this? Who burnt my daughter?'_

 _'We're still working on that ma'am but it looks to be the work of an arsonist.'_

 _'You mean…someone deliberately hurt her?'_

 _'I'm very sorry.'_

 _'How could someone…be that evil!'_

He remembers shuddering in that moment because Hadley was the one who had set the fire for them, not caring about any other innocent lives that had been taken or damaged forever. "Bastard," Severide offers a whispered hiss so that only Casey, standing right beside him could hear.

"The father…or Hadley?" Casey ventures a guess.

"Both…either…Hadley," Severide huffs as he looks at Casey with a sharp glance before he nods and then turns and heads back to truck 3 and hops into the cabin and waits for Tony to pull away. Casey looks at Boden with a strained and somewhat pained look of despair but knows that until Monday concludes, Severide's bitterness would only continue to flourish.

"Hey…Hallie's working the night shift, you have dinner plans?"

Severide pauses in writing his field notes and looks up at Casey hovering in his doorway with an expectant gaze. "Erin's following up…something," he huffs as he closes his file folder. "I could go for a slab of ribs and a pint."

"Rico's it is," Casey responds with a grin. "Did they get any leads from your dad?"

"Nothing that I've heard. I know Erin thinks she's saving my mental sanity by not telling me…ah damn I don't care if that bastard is still behind bars. I know he set that fire…or got someone to. I know it," Severide states gravely as he and Casey walk toward the back exit doors.

"Well if that's the case then they better find a way to prove it because Kevin Hadley could be just as dangerous from behind bars," Casey utters fatefully.

"I know," Severide agrees as they disappear outside.

XXXXXXXX

"You sure? Okay thanks, we'll check it out."

"What?" Halstead asks when Erin hangs up.

"Benny Severide got us a name. Dylan Larson," Erin replies as she plugs his name into the CPD database and waits for results. As she does her eyes trail over to a picture on her desk of her and Kelly making goofy faces wearing large sombrero's and can't help but smile.

 _'You want to bring that thing home? I don't think so.'_

 _'But honey…look how great we look,' he had retorted with a silly drunken slur._

 _'We'll take a picture and take that home with us. Deal?'_

 _'Deal.'_

The serious tension in her face relaxes as she recalls the fond memory. But that quickly changes back to serious tension when the results pop up and Halstead hovers over her shoulder. "Okay so…a few minor arrests…petty theft and…suspicion of arson."

"Any connection to Hadley?"

"Let's jus…" she starts and then quickly stops. "They worked at the same firehouse for about six months, 43. Larson was the janitor. Well it's a weak connection but it's all we got. Let's go."

"I'll drive!" Halstead declares as he snatches the keys from her open palm.

"Careful," Voight warns them as they head for the front door.

XXXXXXXX

"Ah sorry man…I'm not great company tonight," Severide huffs as he takes another swig of beer. "The first fire was arson and this one…I almost wanted it to be. But then when I saw that girls face…damn it took me back to that fire that Hadley trapped us in…burnt that young woman. It was just an accident and I…" Severide's voice trails off as he looks back down at the name his father had sent to Erin and then to him to see if it rang any personal bells. It didn't.

"Ever heard the name before?"

"No," Severide answers in truth.

"Chances are this guy will say he saw it on the news and wanted to try or…or if he's done it before then he has the tools right? We both know they're pretty common," Casey reminds him soberly.

"And my badge? Hadley…that was his signature. Even if it wasn't him that sent it directly or made it…he had to have gotten someone to do it because who else would even care to do that and then send it to…my wife."

"Okay…that one is a bit of…I have no answer for that one," Casey softly laments.

"Yeah…me either," Severide starts as he looks down at Erin's name on the list below his father's.

 _'I would like to introduce to this happy wedding crowd – Mr. and Mrs. Erin and Kelly Severide.'_

"Maybe I'm just paranoid," Severide finally concludes with a tight smile as he takes another swig of his beer. But in that moment he couldn't fathom that his wife and her partner were about to walk into a trap – one set on purpose. To get back at him.

"Maybe not," Casey whispers as Severide looks up in dread.

XXXXXXXX

 _"You smell that?"_

 _"Erin…LOOK OUT…."_

 **BOOM!**

* * *

 **A/N:** *runs and hides* Okay so you all know that I don't/won't kill any of the good guys but I do like to trap and hurt them a wee bit hehe so don't despair! Had to add a few intimate moments for our couple (and some Matt/Hallie also b/c I'll always love them!) and some fire action! But how is Severide going to react when he hears where the fire is? Wont give too much away so please do review before you go (b/c your reviews fuel my muse!) and thanks so much!


	3. A Clerical Error?

**Title: Ending the Feud?  
** **Chapter 3 – A Clerical Error?**

* * *

"I have some paperwork to finish up," Severide tells Casey as they reach 51 an hour later. "Besides…I want to wait for Erin to see if…well if she found anything. I think she's on a stakeout or something," Severide replies with a small yawn. "Thanks again for the distraction."

"Just a few more nights and you can put Hadley out of your mind for another year."

"Yeah. Goodnight," Severide agrees as he gives Casey a half wave and heads into the back door of 51. With fatigue pulling at him from the day and the couple of beers, Severide knows concentrating on a file is certainly moot. So he heads into his office, grabs the file to take home and then turns to leave.

But just before he does his phone rings and he's quick to answer. "Did you find the guy Hadley used?" Severide asks his father in haste.

 _"Well I found a name that I gave to Erin to check out. Does the name Dylan Larson ring any bells?"_

"No, that's the guy? Where does he live?"

 _"Kelly, Erin's checking that out," Benny warns with a huff._

"So much for her doing some boring stakeout," Severide gently grumbles.

 _"Voight asked for names and I gave them. Did you honestly expect her to get a name and then just hand it over to someone else? I know her too remember," Benny gently retorts. "But you can get all the details from her when she gets home."_

"I'm not going to go there. Trust me if I show up at scene, she'll kick my ass," Severide retorts lightly. "How come you're at work so late dad?"

 _"Should I ask you the same thing?" Benny smiles. "Larch street. There's a housing complex there. But promise me you wo…"_

Just as Benny's about to tell his son a few more details, Severide's head cocks to the left when the overhead paging system goes off.

 _"Two alarm fire 65 Larch street. Housing complex. Squad 3…."_

"Larch? What the the…oh damn Erin! Dad I gotta go."

 _"Kelly no! Do…" Benny starts, not hearing the announcement that signaled that his daughter in law was in trouble._

Not caring that he's supposed to be off shift and having a few beers sloshing around in his system, Severide pushes past Boden's order to stand down; his shift is over and to go home and let the others handle it. Boden of course not understanding the gravity of the situation in that second. He soon does

"Erin's there!" Severide shouts back as he hops into the front of squad truck 3 and slams the door shut just as the truck rolls out of the garage. On the way there he sends Casey a quick text, telling him to meet at the address and then hangs up and looks ahead, his fingers nervously strumming on the well-worn arm rest as the relief shift driver looks at him in wonder.

As soon as they get there, Severide doesn't even wait for the large truck to stop as he jumps out and frantically looks around for his wife.

"Erin!" Severide shouts as he finally spies their car – empty. "Halstead!"

"They're…inside!"

"What?" Severide asks in a panic as he turns to see a small boy rush up to him with a panicked look.

"Where?"

"There! First…no second floor! Second floor!"

Not caring about putting on his mask or properly doing up his gear or even waiting for the rest of the team; Severide pulls away and races toward the fiery structure!

"Hey! You can't go in there! He can't…he's not dressed!"

"Severide!" Boden's voice bellows as he starts to call out orders to the other relief members.

"Erin!" Severide shouts as he drops his shoulder and pushes through the door, his ears picking up the shouting from the other firefighters coming behind him. "Erin! Where are…" Severide starts, his ears picking up a small but distinct yelp of pain to his right. "Erin!"

Severide hurries over to the slow moving frame, dropping to his knees and pushing the piece of drywall away. "Jay! Hold on…where's Erin…Where!"

Halstead's watery eyes slowly lift; a tormented expression on his face as he tries to gesture with his head.

"Over here!" Severide calls out as he feels some cooling spray on his back from the hose team that has finally arrived. Knowing that Halstead was in good hands, Severide instantly pulls away and hurries toward his wife. "Oh damn…Erin!" He shouts, as he tries to push the piece of wood that had fallen on top of a desk, keeping her trapped. "ERIN!" Severide shouts once more; panic starting to course through his entire frame. "Come on baby…talk to me…Erin!"

"Not…deaf," she whispers as he finally clears her free of debris; her eyes trying to flutter open.

"Thank God," he whispers as he gently gathers her limp frame up in his grasp and hurries back toward the entrance. He feels the heat starting to kiss his exposed face but he pushes past his own personal discomfort in a bid to get her to safety. For a few split seconds his mind wants to fault his father for sending his wife into a trap but he knows for a certainty that Benny Severide isn't the enemy – Kevin Hadley is.

And somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind he can hear his nemesis offering an evil, throaty laugh from the dark corners of his cell.

"Erin! Come on…Erin wake up baby…" Severide mutters over and over as he tries to get to the first floor. But just as he does a superheated blast hurls itself toward him and he does the only thing he can think of – he drops them both to the floor.

Erin's frame tumbles down a few steps, landing with a small grunt but jolting her back to reality; Severide's larger frame tumbling to the bottom of the staircase and landing with an even louder grunt. "Kelly…" she offers as she tries to lift her head to see where he had fallen.

"Severide!"

He feels hands helping him up, as cool water droplets starts to descend upon his enflamed cheeks.

"I'm okay!" Severide shouts back as he pushes away incoming help and stumbles back toward his wife whom another firefighter is trying to help get to safety. "I got her! Take the hose up to the second floor!" Severide directs as he possessively pulls Erin's body back into his arms and then hurries for the open door.

Casey pulls up just in time to see Severide emerge from the fiery structure with Erin in his grasp and feels his jaw instantly slacken. "Not…good," he mutters as he leaves his truck and races toward them. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," Erin answers before Severide can get any words out. "Is Jay okay?"

"Yeah, they just took him to Lakeshore," Casey informs them. "I already called Hallie," he continues as Severide gently places his wife down onto the stretcher to let her be tended to.

"Let go Kelly, we got this," Shay tells him in a kind but firm tone.

"I'm fine," Erin tries to protest as Severide's jaw grits as he looks down at her soot-adorned appearance.

"Definitely a Severide," Shay quips dryly as Severide looks back at the structure and instantly his fists ball.

"You need to go with her," Casey tells his friend in a quiet tone as Severide looks back with anger flashing in his eyes. "Kelly…" Casey urges once more when Severide takes another step toward the burning structure.

"Hadley did this!" Severide hisses as he pushes past Casey and hurries toward the ambulance just as his wife is loaded into the back.

Casey watches him go and then slowly walks over to Boden with a weary expression. "Chief…"

"Someone said there might still be a body in there," Boden replies in an undertone, the doors to ambulance 61 closing and taking the Severide's to the hospital. "How'd Severide know?"

"Benny gave them this address," Casey informs them. "He uh…Benny said the guy living here might have worked with Hadley."

"Hadley?" Boden's dark brows gently arch. "You're off shift. Go and check on Kelly. I'll let you both know as soon as I find something."

"Okay," Casey agrees as he turns and slowly heads toward his truck; texting his wife that Kelly and Erin were also incoming.

"She doesn't like that," Severide growls when his wife's face winces as Shay tries to treat a small burn on her neck.

"I know what I'm doing," Shay lightly snaps; Severide pulling back with a sour expression; his mind spiraling with a helpless feeling – one he knows he hates more than anything. "You have some burn marks on your hands and cheek."

"Yeah I'm fine," Severide huffs as Erin tries to pull her oxygen mask off.

"Seriously, you two better start listening to me!" Shay lightly taunts as Erin puts the mask back down and Severide leans back on the bench; his hand grasping his wife's – the two of them remaining in place the rest of the ride to the hospital. Once there, Severide offers Shay a rushed thanks before he hurries after the stretcher carrying his wife.

"What on earth happened tonight?" Shay asks Casey who arrives a few minutes later.

"Boden thinks it was a backdraft…or flashover," Casey explains in short. "It could have been a lot worse," he adds gravely as Hallie hurries up to them. "Hey…how are they?"

But just before the doctor can answer, angry footsteps and a gruff voice is heard.

"Where are they!" Voight demands as he nears Severide. "Are they okay?" He asks in a softer tone.

"Detective Halstead will be fine. Some smoke inhalation and we treated some minor burns. Erin's with Dr. Letwin right now. How are you?" Hallie tells Voight and then asks Severide.

"I'm fine. Can I see my wife?" Severide asks in haste.

"Yes," Hallie resigns.

Severide pulls away from the small group, and hurries toward the little examination room; Voight in tow. Severide enters just to be told to wait while the attending physician finishes up.

"Gee all this fussing," Erin gently sighs as her husband remains fixed in place against the wall, watching in silent misery. "Tell my husband I'll be fine."

"Your wife is going to be fine…in a few hours," Dr. Letwin adds as he gently treats the burn mark on her neck. "I'll tend to you next."

"Me? I'm fine," Severide tries to protest; earning a narrow eyed glance from his wife. The doctor leaves Erin in place with the oxygen mask, telling her she should leave it on for about half hour and then they could go.

"Let's see your hands," the doctor entreats as Severide holds out his soot-stained limbs. "A few blisters but they don't quite look like second degree. Did you lose your gloves in the fire?"

"He didn't wear any," Erin pipes up as Severide's head just shakes in resignation; Erin pulling the mask back down.

"I see. Okay let me see those and then I'll look at the little blister on your cheek."

While the doctor tends to a protesting Severide, Voight nears the small bed Erin's resting on.

"You sure you're okay?" Voight asks as his hand rests on her shoulder.

"Yeah. He…he came in after us with no protection," she whispers a small hiss nodding in the direction of her stubborn husband; the mask clutched in her hand.

"Okay so what…." Voight starts just as Halstead enters. "You okay?"

"A bit singed but fine. Erin?"

"Yeah…fine."

"She needs her rest," Severide states curtly at Halstead as Erin shoots him a warning glance.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Voight presses Erin lightly; offering a sympathetic glance at Severide but remaining firm.

"Was pretty routine. We arrived at Larson's. It was dark; looked quiet. We knocked. The door was open and…" Halstead starts.

"Wait…open or unlocked?" Severide quickly interjects.

"Unlocked," Erin replies slowly as Severide's jaw grits. "Either someone was there before us and just left it open or…"

"They were expecting you to open the door and it was a damn trap! Any word on Larson?" Severide asks, turning back to Voight who shakes his head; neither of them yet informed that Larson was dead. "We'll find out tomorrow but I'm doubting this guy wants to be found. What arsonist does?" He inquires somewhat rhetorically.

"First floor was quiet and then we went up. I opened the bedroom door and…"

"Boom," Halstead completes as Erin nods.

"Did you smell anything funny?"

"Diesel," Erin confirms as Severide's jaw sets.

"Son of a bitch!" Severide curses as his fist balls.

"Okay, that's it for tonight."

"Really?" Severide turns and glares at Voight.

"Yes really. Take her home and rest. There's nothing more you can do tonight. Any of you. Jay…let's go."

Severide watches Voight and then Halstead leave and then turns back to his wife.

"You have such a way with people," she lightly chides as he shakes his head. Casey joins them about ten minutes later, relaying a few scene details from Boden but telling them both that since it was too dark outside for AI to conduct a thorough investigation it would have to wait until morning.

Benny had dropped by briefly, basically confirming what Casey had told them about the scene and that while they can suspect it was arson, they wouldn't know for sure until it was light. An hour after that Dylan Larson's body was pulled from the charred remains of the house. Arson and murder? But who…?

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hallie gives Casey a kiss before she watches him take his leave behind Erin and Kelly Severide, walking hand in hand toward the exit.

The ride home is spent mostly dissecting the call that had gone totally awry and what else Larson might lead them to. They can postulate all they want, but in Kelly Severide's mind he knows who's to blame. The one person who was now taunting him from afar.

Waiting.

XXXXXXXX

"Can I see that?" Severide asks Erin in a distressed tone after they had gotten home, said goodnight to Casey and then started to undress and get ready for bed. His strong hands are always careful around her delicate skin but he can only curse himself once more as the pads of his fingers scuff the burnt skin and she offers a stifled whimper.

"Sorry."

"My hero," she whispers as she draws his lips to her and plants a tender kiss on them. "Glad you arrived when you did."

"Any more of these Hadley calls and you might have to…"

"Have to what?" She interjects firmly. "I'm not going to stop doing my job because I got a bit singed tonight."

"You could have died!" Severide retorts sharply and then recoils. "He wanted this…he…"

"Kelly…"

"HADLEY DID THIS!" He shouts; Erin's hands rising in mock defense as she takes a step back. "He has connections and…he's to blame."

"We checked out his visitors. Larson wasn't one of them. Okay so he worked with them in the past but just because you work with someone doesn't automatically make them guilty. Larson is…" Erin starts then pauses as her phone buzzes.

"Wait…"

"Yeah he…" Erin starts, pausing to read her text.

 _'We found Larson. He died in the fire. They're looking at cause of death but it seems asphyxiation. Talk more tomorrow.'_

"Voight?"

"Larson's dead. Boden found his body."

"Someone killed him."

"There's no signs of foul play but he'll let me know tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Severide reminds his wife with a heavy sigh. "I say we cancel the party and…"

"Matt is your best friend and we can't let Hadley…or whoever dictate our life or the happy moments we want for our friends. He…or whoever wants that," she reminds him in truth as she leans in a bit closer.

"Hate when you're being reasonable," Severide pouts as she gently smirks and tugs his bottom lip.

"Let's get some sleep and then just enjoy the party tomorrow."

"What about Voight?"

"What about him? He's a big boy. If he wants to work Saturday he can. You on the other hand…will be busy," she tells him in a more relaxed tone. But her expression clouds as she looks at the burn marks on his cheeks and the soot dotting his brow and jaw. "I need this weekend…I need to think on happy thoughts. I know what he's capable of Kelly. I was there five years ago…standing outside while he threatened to take you all with him…you were right there and when I heard I'm on fire and I didn't know it was you…" her voice breaks, forcing her to pause. "I remember that moment every time I hear his name."

"Ah damn sorry," he whispers as he takes her into his arms and holds her close.

"I know what he's capable of. Tomorrow I want Hank to deal with this."

"Okay," he agrees, holding her close and letting his cheek rest on her head. He closes his eyes, letting the scent of her tease his overtired senses, not wanting to let go. But with fatigue pulling at each of them it only takes a matter of minutes before they are dressed in something to sleep in and curled in each other's arms for the night.

However, sleep isn't that forthcoming as each of them has nightmares about seeing Hadley setting the other on fire. Saturday morning arrives all too soon.

XXXXXXXX

The bulk of Saturday is spent shoring up details with their coming guests, close friends only; a small intimate affair to celebrate Matt and Hallie's 5th wedding anniversary. Half way through the day Dylan Larson's death is ruled a homicide but the cause is even more sinister – he might have poisoned.

"Might?"

 _"They found rat poison in his blood. Benny thinks he set the trap and then just before leaving had his drink and wasn't able to leave the place in time. Whoever set all this up, knows what they're doing," Voight tells Erin a few hours before their guests arrive. "How's Kelly?"_

"Like a caged bear," she replies with a small sigh. "He had dealings with someone. We need to know who."

"We're on it. Just enjoy tonight."

Erin hangs up with her boss and then looks into the kitchen just as her husband utters an angry curse upon trying to open a small can. "Here…let me take that before we end up with no stuffed olives for tonight."

He gladly hands her the jar and then goes about another task, his mood slowly lifting; but his mind still fixated on Kevin Hadley as the main culprit. She reminds him to put on his happy face for his friend just as the first few guests arrive.

"Here let me take that. It smells wonderful," she greets Dawson and Mills as they enter carrying two culinary offerings. Next to arrive are Cindy and Christopher Herrmann without their brood; something that saves all of their sanity's. Christie and her family are next. Hallie's friend Megan and her husband, two other of Hallie's co-workers, and the rest from 51.

"Okay they're gonna know something is up by all the cars," Severide looks out the window and down a few levels to the street below; seeing Casey's truck slowly approaching. But if they aren't fooled, neither Matt nor Hallie let on and at least give the best performance by showing to be really surprised. In the end only one car gave it away but Casey wasn't about to say who.

As much as he had protested the idea of the party, Severide's mind actually takes a break from obsessing over Kevin Hadley's current situation and focuses all the friends and family around them; celebrating his friend's happy union and continuing to strengthen their personal and professional bonds.

"So…whose car gave it away?" Severide asks Casey in a low tone; Casey looking up with a smirk. "Or…were you really surprised?"

"Christie's. But don't tell her that," Casey replies with a smile as he looks over to see his wife and sister talking about something amusing. He resists the urge to ask about the case as he knows Severide would have heard from his father or Voight the same he heard from Boden – Dylan Larson was murdered. However, despite the fact he knows it's on his friend's mind, bringing up Hadley's name at his wedding anniversary celebratory party isn't something he relishes – it would kill the mood.

"So are you still taking that trip to Mexico in the winter?" Severide asks in wonder.

"Actually, we're thinking of going a bit further south," Casey replies in truth.

Erin looks up from her discussion with Shay and rests her eyes on her husband and offers him a weak smile. She knows that after hearing the news about Larson, he was really to just stomp on over to the jail and ask to be put in a room with Kevin Hadley alone. But as she reminded him, that's what Hadley wants; especially a few days before his hearing to show that Hadley was now the victim and Lieutenant Severide's quest to keep him behind bars was unjust and biased.

 _'That's crap Erin!'_

 _'Hadley will use whatever he can to play the victim and you know it! Don't let him win.'_

Thankfully in the end cooler heads prevailed and he just stayed home – and sulked. But that sulking didn't last too long as he knew it wasn't fair to Matt or Hallie and so forced himself to get his head into the party game and had to admit later she was right. Seeing the two close friends talking now makes her smile and settles her mind that he's not alone in the corner on some unjustified bender and would enjoy the rest of the evening.

The rest of the evening is shared with laughter, good food, a few happy tears and of course lots of friendly bonding. Dawson and Mills have a small cook-off in the kitchen as a dare by Herrmann who then has to eat his words because he backed Dawson and Mills won respectively. Well it was more of a draw but the two of them always delight in some friendly culinary sparing; Shay calling it foreplay and every adult agreeing.

"Thanks again for an amazing night," Hallie tells Erin as they linger in their apartment entranceway after everyone has left. "We were surprised and we loved it," she gives her host one more hug and then offers Kelly one as well.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun, thanks," Casey adds as he gives Erin a hug and then offers his hand to Severide. Severide snickers as he goes to take his hand and then both offer each other a brotherly embrace. "See you Monday."

Severide locks the door and then leans against it looking at his wife with a playful gaze. "Alone…at last."

"Mmmm feeling frisky Mr. Severide?" Erin playfully taunts as she leans in closer and then pulls back out of reach. "Shall I blame the dessert which I saw you devour more than a few helpings of?"

"Sure…or that short skirt. Had Cruz snuck one more look at your legs I would have tossed him off the balcony," Severide admits with a grin.

"Jealous?" She arches her brows.

"Me? No," he retorts before he leans in closer. But she's not match and can only offer a playful yelp as his strong hands scoop her up, toss her onto his shoulder as he heads toward their bedroom. He drops her onto the bed and then pounces; her body more than ready to accept his. And despite the fact both were tired from the long day, it wasn't in any way going to stop their romantic union from happening.

At least tonight they'd be going to bed with lustful thoughts to keep their minds occupied until morning.

XXXXXXXX

"Mmm morning handsome," Erin whispers as they lay in bed Sunday morning; the sun slow to rise but neither of them minding as today would be spent just relaxing.

"Morning yourself," Severide replies as his fingers slowly trail down her naked back, her body draped over his; her head resting on his shoulder; her hair spilling around his naked frame. "Last night…was fun."

"It was fun and a great success for Matt and Hallie and I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah…" he huffs as his arm gives her naked frame a pull closer into his. "It helped take my mind off…tomorrow."

"Well today we're just going to take it easy and do nothing…all day," Erin whispers as she lifts her head and looks at her husband with a grin.

"Nothing?" He wags his brows as he grins. He draws his lips up to hers and their plan to do nothing but enjoy each other for the bulk of the day is a success.

However, that night Severide lies in bed awake, wondering what tomorrow will bring. He hopes it'll be just another routine day and he'll be able to get away and get to the hearing, offer a few words that'll hopefully keep Kevin Hadley behind bars.

But come Monday morning, the tension is high once again as both prepare to go back to work and deal with an arson related death and Kevin Hadley's pending parole hearing.

"Boden knows…Casey knows…hell the whole House knows," Severide says out loud as he and Erin prepare breakfast that morning. "I'll just take a few hours…show up and…politely but firmly tell them to keep his worthless ass in jail and then go back."

Erin can only shake her head at her husband but knows, as he has with every other year, show up, remind the board of all the pain that Kevin Hadley has caused and hope to keep him locked up for at least one more year.

That was his plan. A good plan. A solid plan…but was it a plan that would actually come to fruition?

"See you tonight," he tells her with a warm tone as they part ways in the parking lot; heading for their separate places of employment.

Erin would be helping to track down whoever killed Larson and hoping that her husband can make it through the day without any incident due to his being distracted. But with Casey having the heads-up she knows that at least she won't have to worry too much.

That was her plan. A good plan. A solid plan…but was it a plan that would actually come to fruition?

"Pacing isn't a good look for you," Casey tells Severide in truth; his tone light as he approaches his friend. "Just take a cab from whatever scene we're at and…"

But before Casey can finish his sentence the overhead paging system goes off to signal them all to a call. However, this call…isn't just a routine call.

 _"4 alarm fire at…"_

"4? Ah…man that's everyone on deck!" Severide's angry tone trails off into a somewhat audible curse. With a blaze that big and Boden away for the week, he knows he can't just leave his team to fend for themselves; the CFD Administration would have his head. He could only hope that it wouldn't last until the hearing and he could go straight from the scene to the prison.

That was their plan. A good plan. A solid plan…but would it actually come to fruition?

He trades worried glances with Casey just before the two of them get into their trucks; firehouse 51 clearing and heading toward the hall hands on deck call at top speed. Severide's heart sinks as soon as they arrive as he knows, with the type and magnitude of the fire, leaving before it was fully put out would be next to impossible.

"Who's in charge here?" Casey calls out as Chief Carlson from firehouse 72 approaches.

"51 good…we need help on the northeast side. This thing is stubborn and we have people trapped by those barred windows. We need to get them out and fast!"

"Cruz, the saw!"

"Capp, bring ours too!"

"51, let's move!"

 _Maybe Erin can go…or my dad…_ Severide's mind offers before he switches into full working mode – lives on the line and a big fire raging out of control.

His plan…their plan from earlier…would be rendered moot.

XXXXXXXX

"Do we have anyone here for the Kevin Hadley parole hearing? I thought Lieutenant Severide was going to speak? He called a few days ago."

"Apparently there's a huge fire on the waterfront. 5 alarm. Most of the city's firefighters are there," the clerk informs the parole administrator as she reads the notes handed to her earlier in the day.

"Check and see if anyone sent through an impact statement."

However, the clerk, who is new, gets distracted by a flurry of activity and doesn't come back to her post until a good hour later. When she does she accidentally drags Kelly Severide's emailed impact statement into the trash with a few read emails and Kevin Hadley would have the last laugh.

"No impact statements for Kevin Hadley."

"Okay. I'm going into the hearing now. These names will be granted parole. These two are to be decided, including today's. With the model behavior and overcrowding I'm sure these will all go through but I need…"

But the alarm goes off and in her panic she highlights four names to be dragged over to the granted early parole column; two of them belonging and one of them not.

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes! Lots of fiery action and I hope you all liked that and more to come! Nope wasn't going to hurt Erin too much but if it was Hadley he's managed to tick off the wrong people! (course he doesn't care hehe) or is it Hadley? *wink* had to temper the tension with some sweeter moments and hope you liked those also! But now could Hadley get off on a technicality? Or will be granted b/c of seemingly good behavior? Then what? Eeks! So please do review before you go b/c you know they fuel the muse to keep the story going longer and thanks so much!


	4. Striking Distance!

**Title: Ending the Feud?  
** **Chapter 4 – Striking Distance**

 **A/N:** A HUGE thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far! Please keep it up as it really inspires us to keep going for you all! All your positive support means so much. As a kind reminder to some that this story is going to mainly focus on Kelly/Erin (Lindseride) with some Matt/Hallie but please do not review and ask for less of the main couple-it really disrespects the muse and she isn't going to write less of them. Please all enjoy this update!

* * *

"I know that look," Erin stops Voight from talking just as he starts to say something; her superior and would-be father walks up to her that same Monday morning. "I'm fine. I look a bit…"

"Tired."

"I'm tired. What did you find?" Erin continues.

"Larson died of poisoning. CO2 and something in his blood stream."

"What?"

"Poison in his drink. And if that didn't work then the CO2 got him for sure."

"So…he just sat there and let himself…die?" her voice trails off as she reads the file in her grasp and then coughs. She looks up to see Voight watching intently and frowns. "I'm fine."

"How's Kelly?"

"He's…worried about today," Erin replies flatly. "He's hoping today will just be…routine and he can get away for the hearing and keep Hadley where he is. So Larson sets an arson trap and then dies with it. No leads? So that's it? He was our one lead to tie Hadley to all this and now it's gone!" Her voice hisses as she looks up from her reading at her partner and boss watching her in silent wonder. "We're missing something."

"Benny Severide went over the scene…" Voight's voice trails off as his phone rings. "Hold on, it's him now. What'd you find?"

Erin pulls away while Voight talks to Benny and wanders over to her desk and slumps down, her eyes drifting over toward a picture of him and Matt taken by Hallie; both still dressed in their fire gear. Seeing him in his gear, that devilish smile, soot stained stubble still makes her stomach tighten with giddy delight. But as she focus on the hearing later that same day, her mind clouds and horrible thoughts of Hadley taking him away from her makes her eyes want to water.

"Hey."

She looks up at Jay and then leans back in her chair with a perplexed expression. "Hadley…how'd he do this? And before you say I'm buying into my husband's paranoia…he knew him. If anyone knew Hadley it's Kelly."

"And despite the CO2 poisoning, Hadley could still have been responsible for Larson's death," Voight interjects.

"What'd Benny say?" Erin asks in haste.

XXXXXXXX

"Casey! Casey, talk to me!" Severide's voice shouts into the radio as he squints into the smoky darkness before him. "Who's out there?"

 _"It's Rogers here from 43! Parks and I saw your man fall…we're a few meters away."_

"Chief! We're in the south east corner and…"

 _"LOOK OUT!"_

Severide feels the bottom of the floor starting to warp under his weight and before he can react feels himself taking a tumble into the heated atmosphere below.

Casey's mind quickly snaps him back to reality as his cheeks feel the heated sweat from inside his mask starting to build and his lungs gently gasping for air. His PAS starts to scream but the wailing doesn't last too long as he slowly pushes himself up to his knees and then looks around.

He coughs as he tries to call out to someone…anyone who was able to hear.

"Severide!" Casey calls out as he feels the spray of cool water on a piece of exposed flesh on his hand as he had removed his glove for a few seconds to adjust his mask. "51! Anyone!"

 _"Coming up on your right!" Hermann's voice is heard._

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Where's Severide?"

"The southeast corner gave way! It's too hot! We're gotta fall back!"

"We're not leaving without him! Wait…"

"I hear it! Move!" Casey orders, not caring about the small burn on his hand that the chaffing from the glove is now making worse. With his friend's life on the line and time running out for them, getting away to the hearing is the last thing any of them are thinking about – well most of them.

Severide's mind finally starts to pull himself from his hazy stupor; the toxic smells of acrid smoke seeping in through his dislodged mask snaps him back to reality. He sees a few darkened shadows moving toward him, making him try to make his presence known.

"Severide!"

"Cas…" he tries as his throat catches as he coughs and then hurries to reattach his mask properly. "Casey!"

"We're here!" Casey calls out into his radio as Carlson and the other battalion Chief's watch nervously from outside. Casey finally spies Severide's frame trying to get out from beside a few large pieces of debris. "We gotta get outta here!" Casey's concerned voice is heard by a few members of truck 81 as he and Hermann help Severide to his feet.

 _"51! Get outta there now! We're losing that southeast side! Hoses are coming!"_

"We gotta move now!"

Due to the heat of the flames and chemicals they were only able to do a crude search on the outer side of the large structure; but the heat was starting to turn on them and it was very apparent to all that it was a near suicide for them to venture in further until the outer fires were taken care of and of course the chemical components on the other side of the building.

"Chief…" Casey slightly coughs as they finally exit the structure and then slowly head toward Carlson. "We didn't get very far."

"It's too intense now. Take the extra hoses and help ladder 6 and engine 51 with the north east corner. No one else goes in but on one goes home until we get this thing under control!"

Severide looks at his watch and then up at Casey in a near panic. "Ah damn! Sir I gotta go…I'm supposed to be at a parole hearing. Boden knew. Just me. Not my team."

Carlson looks at Severide and then at Casey who nods.

"We'll cover for him," Casey confirms as Carlson nods in agreement.

"Okay, go."

Without waiting for further approval, Severide turns and races toward the street; Casey sending Erin a quick text as he watches his friend, still dressed in full gear trying to flag down a cab.

Severide knows he can't pull any police or firae away from the scene as crowd control and traffic was their first priority as well as safety to the city and he wasn't allowed to misuse the system. He tries his wife. Gets voice mail. He tries his father. Voice mail.

"Where the hell are you guys!" Severide's voice growls, his heated outburst forcing the cab driver to look up in wonder.

"Traffic is bad today because of the fire," the cabbie mentions somewhat apologetically as Severide nods.

"Yeah…I wasn't…we'll just…get there," Severide's voice trails off as he looks down at his watch. He can only curse but knows that he cannot ask the cabbie to break the law for his own personal reasons. Sure he could reason that keeping an attempted murderer and arsonist behind bars is legitimate and maybe the CPD would get him off with only a warning, he would put a cloud on his name and his profession and that was something he didn't want Hadley to have over him.

 _They would have waited right? I told them I was coming and Erin…where is she or dad…damn this! That bastard cannot get out of jail!_ Severide's mind starts to spiral downward as he hears Hadley's taunting laugh in the back of his mind. He pictures Hadley sitting in his darkened cell, looking at a picture of his beautiful wife while he makes the cutout of his badge and then finds some other demented soul on the outside to send it to her.

 _'We checked the inner security footage. Now while there are no camera's in intelligence we did see Lawson enter the precinct and then head up the stairs. But he's dead. Even if we saw him putting the package on my desk, we can't ask him who got him to do that.'_

As much as he hated his wife's explanation, it was the truth and if it was Hadley, he was playing them and the system expertly.

"Damn traffic!" Severide has to curse as they hit another blockage; the cab slowing right down to almost a snail's pace and then a dead stop; the dark thin trail of smoke leading into the air telling them the motor vehicle accident wouldn't be cleared anytime soon.

"Ah screw this!" He growls as he shoves the fare owing into the hand of the startled cabbie, gets out and despite being in full professional gear starts to literally run the rest of the way toward the prison.

By the time he reaches the prison gate to go in, Severide stops and nearly collapses; his heart racing so fast and his entire body covered with a film of agitated sweat. Once he does, he hurries inside and up to the check in desk; the admitting clerk looking at him in surprise.

"Here…to see…"

"You okay?" They ask Severide as his hands rest on his knees and he mentally begs his head to stop spinning. "What's going on?"

Severide finally straightens up; his fingers struggling to get under his bulky coat and get his ID. "I need to see…are the parole hearings over?"

"I believe so. Who were you here to see?"

"Kevin Hadley. I need to be in on that hearing. I was scheduled to be here today for the impact statement. I sent one over via email last night. Did it at least get read?"

"I can't tell you that Sir."

"Look there was a fire…5 alarm and…is it over?" He asks with a small snap as he puts his CFD ID down on the table. "What time was the hearing? 3pm right? Were they able to wait? Is the warden here? This is important," Severide rattles off nervously as his phone rings.

"Hold on let me check," the clerk tells Severide.

"Hey."

 _"Where are you?" Erin asks in haste._

"At the jail. Just got here now. The hearing might be over…I don't know if they got my impact statement and this…this isn't good," he lightly growls as a nearby guard looks at him in question. "My wife's a cop!"

 _"Yeah I'm sure a prison guard wants that thrown in his face," Erin groans as Severide pulls away from the desk. "Just take a deep breath and…"_

"If he's paroled he'll kill again!" Severide hisses as he turns to watch the clerk returning. "They're coming back."

 _"Kelly wai…"_

But in his anxiety, Severide hangs up with his wife and stomps back to the admission booth. "What happened?"

"The clerk thought the parole hearing was delayed but no one showed up as scheduled so it went ahead as scheduled and now his file is with the review board."

"I need to speak to them. Kevin Hadley is a murderer and cannot be allowed out!" Severide's agitated anger starts to get the best of him. He looks up to see one of the guards advancing and then nods frowns. "Sorry. This guy is dangerous. Can the hearing be rescheduled?"

"You'll have to talk to the parole administrator."

"I know that! Where is he?" Severide retorts with a growl.

"Sir, I'm gonna hafta ask you to stand back a few feet."

Severide looks at the guard who's slightly larger and a lot angrier looking than him and armed and finally resigns himself to the fact that he's lost this round – at least physically. "Fine," he huffs as he steps back with both hands raised. "Better?" He retorts in sarcasm before he looks back at the clerk. "Kevin Hadley is a murderer and an arsonist! Trust me that's something I know a thing or two about!" He adds, looking at the guard in exasperation. "And I at least try the warden?"

"The warden should be back in a few hours. Please try him then."

"I will."

Severide pulls back, grabs his ID off the table and then storms toward the entrance; busting his way outside into the late afternoon air and feeling heated anger starting to pulse through his veins.

About ten minutes and some heated pacing later, he looks up to see a black police issue sedan slowly heading his way and he slightly narrows his eyes.

"No one was here to make sure that bastard is kept where he is!" Severide tosses at his wife with a small hiss.

"Hank is calling the parole administrator now."

"He's in another hearing. Warden's off site," Severide huffs as he nears her. "I couldn't get here…Matt was with me…dad's in court and…"

"And I had another case," Erin confesses with a heavy sigh as she looks at him in concern. "You cut your cheek. Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay!" Severide pulls back in impatience. "We need to get back in there and make sure…Erin, he can't get out."

She looks up and for the first time in a few years sees real fear building in his warm sapphire pools and feels her stomach slightly tighten from panic. "The warden is only the facilitator. I'll get Voight to call the parole board if he hasn't already."

Severide turns away and casts an angry gaze in the distance, his eyes fixing on the black smoking hanging tauntingly in the distance. "You might be able to reform a murderer but an arsonist…fire's in the blood. You're born with that love and Hadley…he can't get out," his voice dies out in a tight whisper as he turns back to see her looking at him in sympathy. "I need to get back to work."

"Kelly…"

"Well I can't just go back and…" he starts and then slumps down on a nearby cement pylon. He looks up at his wife with a perplexed expression and then shakes his head. "For five years I didn't have to worry and now…all this good behavior talk and the overcrowding…them wanting to early parole "exemplary inmates"…it's possible he'll be out and…what happened with Larson?"

"Benny said that he might have even asphyxiated himself but might not have even known it or…"

"Or what?" Severide urges.

"Or he might have had…help. We're checking all possibilities but any physical evidence such as DNA would have been destroyed in the fire. We know it's arson. We know Larson was mostly responsible but now it seems someone else might have set another trigger that slowly filled the room he was in with gas without him even knowing it."

Severide stands up and slowly walks away a few feet, stops and then starts to pace.

"What?"

"Okay so we looked at people that Hadley knew but…but what if it's someone…okay so no visitors right? But what if he…he talks to someone on the inside. He talks to someone and then they get a message out and…"

"Kelly…."

"HE'S RESPONSIBLE!" Severide shouts and then falls back.

"Matt's here," Erin gestures as they both turn to see Casey's truck come to a stop by the curb. "I called him to come and pick you up since I have to get back. Your theory makes sense and I'll look into…"

"No not you. Put Halstead on it. That way if Hadley finds out…" he starts and then stops as she offers him a slight smirk. "Not you."

"As soon as we find out the status of the hearing today, I'm on the phone but prepare yourself for…"

"Bad news. If I knew he had the resources to start the chemical fire today, I'd have blamed him!"

"Today's not over yet," she quips; his face finally softening. "Go with Matt and clean up and I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay," he replies warmly as he kisses her forehead and then pushes past and heads for Casey's waiting truck.

Erin watches her husband get into the truck and then starts toward the darkened sedan. But just as Casey pulls away, she stops, waits for them to leave and then pulls her phone to call Voight. "I'm going to see if I can talk to the parole board now. They wouldn't let Kelly but they might let me."

 _"I'll be there in ten."_

After sending a text to Halstead, Erin heads for the prison doors, steps inside and then heads for the check in desk. The parole administrator was still in a meeting, one that she didn't have the authority or reason to interrupt. So with a distressed feeling she heads outside to wait for Voight; anxious to run past him, Kelly's very plausible theory. But even as she does, she gets the agitated feeling she's being watched. She'd be right.

XXXXXXXX

Casey looks over at his quiet friend as they near 51 and frowns. "Did they at least say when they'd let you know?"

"Voight is going to try to find out but um…Matt he can't get out."

"And Larson?"

"I think Hadley had someone else take him out. CPD doesn't get it. There are guys who…they'll hear about the arson, seek out Hadley and it won't take much for them to want to keep that going. You know it's happened before. Thrill seekers looking for their own glory or to establish their name. Hadley…he used one guy to kill Larson. He'll turn on the other as soon as he no longer needs him…he can't get out."

"And no one there would tell you anything?"

"I'm not immediate family. Hadley has no family but they still won't tell us. Probably after the fact. Oh yeah sorry we let him out because even though you say he's a murderer he was a model inmate for the last five years!" Severide's voice rises to an angry pitch and then quickly drops. "Sorry man…"

"I get it," Casey agrees as they near 51. "Worst case…"

"Matt…"

"You know you have to think about that. He has been a model prisoner for the past five years. He would have agreed with and told them everything they wanted to hear. He would agree to their terms and conditions no questions asked. No one was there with counter impact statements so they only had his testimony to go by and what they've been told by the prison for the past five years."

"I was there the last four!"

"But not this year."

"I sent through my statement! I don't have to be there and…"

"Was it read?"

"I don't know! I don't know…maybe they did read it. I hope so. They have to right?"

"Yes. Okay so if it was read hopefully they'll take that into consideration. If not? He might have told them you've given up or don't think he's a threat or…I know you don't want to hear this but it's possible right? So he gets out. He'll have to check in with a parole officer every day and I'm sure he'll have restrictions placed upon him and they'll probably be such as you can't go near the firehouse or be around fire or…something like that."

"This…this can't be," Severide grumbles as they reach 51. "If he gets out…like hell he's changed!"

They both get out and Casey can only watch with glum misery as Severide gets out of the truck and storms into the large open truck doors of Firehouse 51. He can only hope for his friend's sake that the impact statement was read and it made enough of an impact to keep Kevin Hadley behind bars for at least another year. But he also knows that Hadley knows the system and can play things in his favor very well. The impact statement might only be a blip that he could counter as a jealous rival or disgruntled ex-coworker.

"I'm not gonna ask," Shay mentions as she watches Severide dump his gear and then disappear into the locker rooms.

"He didn't make it in time," Casey replies with a stony expression as Shay curses under her breath.

Shay pulls away as Casey heads into the kitchen to get something to eat; her mind worried about her friend's current mental state.

"Knock knock," she utters as she hovers in his office doorway. "Wanna go get wasted?"

Severide looks up at Shay with a smile as he turns around and then exhales heavily. "Matt told you?"

"I'm sure they read your statement and they didn't tell you anything because his ass is staying put."

"Optimist," Severide retorts as she nods and grins. "How's Shelby?"

"Shelly. Shelby was last month."

"Right…right…how is she?"

"Fine. You know Hadley's staying put right?"

"Yeah. Did they find anyone after all the smoke cleared?" Severide inquires, referring to the large fire that was still somewhat smoldering.

"Two," she replies sadly. "Two workers. Think they were caught in the initial blast. They were already gone."

"Wish I could blame their deaths on Hadley."

"Well the investigation's just starting. You still might be able," she tosses back with a shrug. "What does your hot wife think of all this?"

Severide can't help but laugh and shake his head; his mind actually relieved for the small distraction. "She's going to arm wrestle Voight to see who gets Hadley alone in the room first."

"My money's on Erin. Voight might be angry but she has heeled boots. Want to come over until she's finished shift?"

"Thanks but um…I'm just going to go home and rest and…"

"Get wasted alone. Lame plan. Think about it."

Before Severide can reply the overhead paging system goes off, calling Ambulance 61 to duty and their friendly banter is over. Severide writes up his field notes from the large fire, faxes them off and then tells Casey he's heading home.

"You sure you don't want to come over until Erin's home?"

"I get you're all worried but I'll be fine," Severide insists. "I'm going to go home, get drunk and just curse Hadley's name until I pass out. I'll see you tomorrow."

Casey can only watch in concern as his friend takes his leave; his mind determined to send him a text later to just check up on him and make sure he's okay. He looks at Erin's text about having to track down a suspect on an actual CPD case and feels a small feeling of glumness starting to consume him.

But instead of going straight home, Severide finds himself heading toward the prison. He stops his car and stares at the entrance on the other side of the street. Everything that moves…every shadow…every whispered breeze forces his eyes to dart around and his heart to race.

He glances over to the other side, the passenger side, fixing his gaze on a dark figure slowly approaching the entrance to the prison. But just as his head starts to turn back, his eyes pick up some movement on the driver's side and his eyes instantly widen and his lips utter a startled gasp.

"Hadley?" He asks in dread as he quickly blinks.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know all the specifics with the parole system and what I did learn I read on Google haha but hey this is a fictional story so please don't flame saying this isn't a true to life parole proceeding! I know it's not (in real life it can take up to 6 months for parole to be considered and then granted-my muse didn't have that long lol) So…is Hadley is out? Was that actually him Severide saw? If so what happens next? And who will he come after first? Eeks! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** Hope you're all caught up with the angsty #Sevasey goodness in Promises Made!


	5. A Real Reason to Worry

**Title: Ending the Feud?  
** **Chapter 5 – A Real Reason to Worry**

* * *

"How the hell did you get out!" Severide barks angrily, his mind racing to a wrong conclusion as he had jumped out of the car and just verbally discharged. When his brain finally snaps him back to reality he looks at the shocked face staring back in well – shock. "Oh."

"I uh was just looking for the bus loop," the man stammers as Severide's eyes blink a few more times; the face clearly displaying himself as not being Kevin Hadley. "Do you know where it is?"

"I don't know," Severide mutters as the man backs away with a distressed expression. _Oh damn…not good what…what was I thinking…_ he gets back into his car and watches the man slowly shuffle toward the main street; his mind scolding him for reacting before assessing all the facts. _That was a stranger! You were ready to fight him for asking for help!_

Severide's fingers tightly grip the steering wheel as he pulls away from the jail and heads for home; his mind and heart racing that if Hadley was free he could just walk right up to him or…his wife! _He ever goes near Erin…I'll kill him!_

He reaches home, his body wanting nothing more than to collapse into bed, but his mind wanting to drown his anxiety-riddled misery in the nearest bottle of booze. Severide takes a hearty swig, coughing as he sees Hadley's laughing face before him.

"You bastard!" Severide shouts as he takes another swig and then glares angrily at the clock. _Why isn't Erin home yet?_

XXXXXXXX

 _'Hello Detective Lindsay…oh right…it's Detective Severide now.'_

The smug tone sent chills down her spine as she recalls turning to see Kevin Hadley looking at her with an almost sinister expression. When Voight had arrived, they both went back inside the prison, Erin hanging back to talk to the parole board administrator and see what impact statements if any were read at Kevin Hadley's hearing. Nothing had been submitted. They would find out later that it was because the hapless clerk actually owed Hadley for him saving her little daughter the year before he was committed. She had told him that if he needed a favor she'd be indebted. For four and a half years the debt went uncollected. Until today. And it was paid in full.

 _'What do you mean nothing came through. Kelly Severide said he sent through an impact statement and I know he doesn't have to be here to have it read.'_

 _'I'm sorry Sargent Voight, nothing came through. The board has ruled in Kevin Hadley's favor.'_

 _'What?'_

She had wandered out of the office while Voight argued with the parole board chair, looking out into the quiet eating area and letting her mind slightly wander. But Hadley's voice snapped her right back. She turned to him with a rather placid gaze, not wanting to engage him further.

 _'What's it like waking up to a traitor every morning?'_

Of course he wants her to engage him and as much as she wanted to come back with a _'you tell me since you see that in the mirror every day…Scarface,'_ she merely turned around and headed back inside, her fists tight and wanting to just walk up to him and punch him right in his twisted, sarcastic smile. But that's what he wanted and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction because she knows he could hold it over her husband and she wasn't playing that game.

 _'He's making parole.'_

 _'What?'_

 _'I just saw the list. His name is on the approved list. Lindsay…'_

 _'I'm heading out to tell Kelly right…'_

But another call came in and even though Voight said he'd offer to tell her anxious husband to save her the mental grief, Erin replied that his protection is appreciated but it would only cause strife between her and Kelly if she were to do things that way.

Erin turns the lock and slowly enters their quiet apartment, dropping her jacket on the coat hook and going in search of her husband. "Kelly?" She is rewarded with only silence. She spies the half-drunk bottle on table and can only shake her head as she nears it. Her ears pick up a soft groan and her eyes quickly divert over to the couch where she finally sees her husband – passed out and muttering angrily in his sleep.

Knowing that it would be pointless to have a reasonable discussion she takes a blanket and covers his frame, leaning in and kissing his lightly stubbled jaw.

"He's…out right?" Severide's sour question is heard, as his bleary eyes open and slowly look upward.

"Kelly…"

"I saw him tonight," he starts with an angry edge to his tone as she kneels down beside the couch and looks at him in wonder.

"What? No you couldn't have; he made parole today but he wasn't released today."

"He was…no…it was a stranger…what happened today?" He asks with a slurred huff.

Erin looks at him, trying to make sense of his words as her fingers gently graze his tight jaw. "You need sleep."

"So…he made parole."

"Yes."

Severide looks at her as he slowly sits up; his brain cursing the pounding now coursing through his throbbing head and begging him to lie back down. He looks past her to the bottle on the table and then back at her quietly pleading glance. "So uh…really."

"Voight and I were there today and…"

"YOU? You said you were leaving when I did!" His voice booms as her lips purse. "Did Hadley see you?"

"Kelly…"

"Did he?"

"Yes!"

"Son of a bitch!" He curses as he tries to stand upright. But fatigue gets the better of him and he slumps back down in anger. "Why were you there?"

"I was doing my job as you were."

"What'd he say to you? What!"

"He tried to engage me but I turned around and walked away."

"What did he say…"

"Hello…look it was nothing. I gave him nothing," she insists. Before he can do or say anything further, she slowly eases herself onto his lap and wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling his head onto her shoulder.

"Erin…this can't be happening."

"He played the system, there's nothing…"

"He's going to come after you…to hurt me!" He hisses as he looks up in distress. "He can't…hurt you."

She looks at him in sympathy, her cheek resting atop his head.

"How…how the hell did this happen?" Severide grumbles as he tries to reach for his phone.

"It's midnight. Who's going to pick up?"

He tosses his phone aside and looks up in misery. "Was my statement…read?"

"No. It wasn't received."

"Okay so…they can redo the hearing or…or they can…he can't get out…can't…" his voice trails off as he looks away in anger. "This can't be…can't be."

There wasn't much she could say to ease his mind in that moment as she knows he's going to obsess about this until… _until what?_ Her brain finishes her thought as she remains in his grasp until he finally passes out. After that she eases herself from his grasp and covers him; telling herself that if he's asleep it's better for him to just remain where he is until he awakens and rejoins her in their shared bed. And that's exactly what he does a few hours later.

But instead of letting his mind dwell on the fact that he's lying in bed in the loving arms of his beautiful wife all he sees is his former team member and current nemesis making her suffer while he helplessly watches. The night is tormented for all of them and by the time morning comes Severide's anger toward Hadley is already starting to bubble to the surface. he looks over at Erin's sleeping frame and carefully removes himself from their bed, pulling his phone and texting Casey as he heads for the kitchen.

XXXXXXXX

"Matt?"

"Sorry," Casey whispers as he looks over at his wife's inquiring expression.

"Everything okay?" Hallie asks with a soft whisper as he kisses her cheek and shows her the text from Severide.

 _'Hadley's getting parole.'_

"Oh no," Casey sighs as he slumps back down into his bed, Hallie's head resting on his shoulder. "How did this happen," he mutters almost rhetorically.

"I thought Kelly emailed an impact statement?" Hallie wonders.

"He did…or he said he did," Casey's brow furrows heavily as his eyes fix on the test. "Either way I'm sure with no one there in person, Hadley put on the performance of his life."

"What happens now?"

"I…don't know."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…" Erin greets her husband the following morning as he enters with a mug of steaming coffee in his grasp. She pushes back the blanket on his already cooled side of the bed, Severide easing himself down beside his wife and handing her the aromatic receptacle.

"So…if he gets out," Severide pauses as his jaw tightens. "We can get a restraining order right? I don't want him anywhere near 51 or 21 or…here."

"There will be conditions to his parole and…he has to check in every day and…" Erin starts only to be interjected by a small snort. "We'll keep him away."

"For how long?" Severide asks sourly.

"For as long as it takes. I think when he realizes how many restrictions he has here, he'll tire of it and move away."

"And set fires somewhere else?"

"But that'll be someone else's problem," Erin replies in haste as Severide looks at her with a cross expression. "What? I know it sounds cold but you can't spend the rest of your life worrying about Kevin Hadley or looking over your shoulder or…"

"Worrying which one he's watching."

Erin's fingers intertwine with her husbands as his head rests on her shoulder. "Just don't engage him. You know that's what he's going to want and he will try to find some way to do that."

Severide's strong arms pull her into his embrace and hold her tightly while his cheek rests on her head; her ear once again tucked in by his rapidly beating heart.

"Love you so much," Severide whispers as she looks up with an adoring smile.

"I love you too and we'll get through this together."

"We will," Severide agrees with a clipped tone. "But…if he comes near me and…I'll put him out."

"If you fight him…you do anything, that's what he wants. I'm going to talk to Voight and I want you to just…"

"Yeah go to work and try not to think about him!"

Erin watches him pull away and storm out of their bedroom and disappear around the corner. "It's going to be a long day."

XXXXXXXX

Casey watches Severide enter Firehouse 51 about an hour later and heads toward his friend with a look of concern. "I haven't told anyone yet," Casey mentions as Severide looks past him to Shay and then back again. "Figured it should come from you or Boden."

"I'm going to wait until I uh…know the parole conditions. Matt…he's gonna get out and…"

"You think he'll come here?" Casey interjects in haste.

"Part of me hopes he does so I can just lay him flat. Don't know why Erin didn't like that plan," he concludes with some sarcasm.

"Yeah can't imagine why not," Casey echoes with a smirk before his expression clouds. "Kelly…"

"Erin's pretty sure that part of his parole restrictions will be to stay away from well…anyone here. She wasn't sure about precinct 21 but if it's not part of I hope she gets a restraining order against him. I don't want him anywhere near her."

"I'm sure she's more worried about you," Casey utters fatefully. "Did you hear from your dad anything more about that arson?"

"Only that Larson was poisoned and it's been turned over to the CPD. But…"

"But what?" Casey prods when Severide pauses.

"But the initial cause of death was carbon monoxide poisoning. So…if you have some time, I was thinking that you might want to join me…just looking around the scene for the secondary cause of the fire. Just…look I gotta keep my mind busy until Erin or Voight…or whoever comes and gives us the news about Hadley."

"I'll drive."

Shay watches the two 51 lieutenants taking their leave and hurries toward them. "Jumping ship already?" She asks with a small snicker as Severide turns to her with a small smirk.

"We're going to look at the Larson scene."

"You're both in charge or did you forget?"

"I'll go…" Severide volunteers as Casey looks at him in concern. "I just need…"

"What's going on? And don't say nothing because I know you too well. Married or not I still know you," Shay presses as she leans in a bit closer. "Erin's pregnant!"

Severide looks at Casey with pursed lips and then looks back at his former roommate with an unimpressed looking shaking his head. "No. Not even close."

"You and Matt finally that that hot affair?" She retorts as Casey and Severide can't help but chuckle.

"How _well_ do you know me?" Severide counters with a small groan. "I'm going to check on the second cause of arson."

Casey watches him leave and then looks at Shay with a shrug.

"They're having a baby right?"

"Not even close," Casey replies as Shay growls.

"I'm going with the affair!" Shay calls out as she nods to Herrmann and Mouch.

He can only laugh at her false statement, but as Casey turns back to see Severide pull away from Firehouse 51 at top speed his agitation starts to grow. "Hermann!" He calls out as the just certified lieutenant hurries toward him. "I need an hour with Severide to assess an arson scene. We'll be back in an hour."

"Everything okay?" Herrmann asks in a low tone as Casey looks at him seriously.

"No," Casey answers in truth.

"Go. I got this covered. Clarke can help me."

Casey wastes no time in hurrying after his friend, telling himself that Severide shouldn't be alone right now.

Severide reaches the House where Hadley had used someone to set the fiery trap that injured his wife and was the final resting place for Troy Larson. He looks at the House, his mind replaying the image of himself racing into the burning building without proper protection – his mind and heart fearing the worst.

"I know you did this," Severide hisses as he gets out and slowly heads toward the entrance. He steps into the charred structure, his heart rate starting to pick up the pace. He first starts at the place his father said the initial cause of fire was started.

 _'But someone else set another fire to slowly burn undetected. It was trapped. Slowly burning. Only giving off carbon monoxide but not enough heat to alert Larson to another danger. Find it Kelly. Find the second source.'_

"Second source," Severide mutters as he starts to bend down. But just as he does, he hears some shuffling and turns with his crowbar raised – ready to strike.

"Whoa! It's me!" Casey's shrill voice states in haste as he backs away and Severide's hands lower the piece of metal.

"Damn it Matt!" Severide curses and then lowers the bar all the way to his side. "Who's holding down the House?"

"Herrmann and Clarke. I said we'd be gone an hour and figured a second set of eyes will speed things up."

"Can't argue with that logic," Severide smirks as he nods toward the second floor. "Larson was found on the second floor so I'm thinking that the second fire was set on the first floor or in the basement. Take your pick."

"I'll take the basement."

Severide watches Casey take his leave and is grateful that his friend is just as stubborn as him and is there at the scene working it together. He turns back to his own inspection and starts to slowly open a few closet doors. Nothing. "Where did you set it…you bastard?"

"Kelly!" Casey's voice calls out from the basement.

"Yeah…what'd you fi…oh that smell…is that? Like burnt hair but…what'd you find?"

"Found the second source right here. Bolts of…"

"Silk," both utter at once as they look at each other and Casey nods.

"With this thickness it would have burned slowly. Minimal smoke, minimal heat. Larson might not have even known this was here. And look…right beside a vent…up to a windowless room."

"And if he was poisoned then his senses would have been sluggish and it could have already been burning and he didn't even know it," Casey explains.

"Hadley gets another friend or glorified arson hound to set the backdraft on the second floor where Larson's dead body already is waiting for a nice breath of oxygen. Damn, Erin and Jay…they walked right in to his trap," Severide's teeth grit as he pauses. "Matt, if he gets out…"

"But the whole CFD has been alerted and knows his MO. Any empty buildings or any buildings on the most dangerous buildings and fire traps list will be on their radar and…"

"But he could still set a damn fire trap!" Severide growls in anger as he turns to head back upstairs. "I'll call dad about this," he adds quietly as Casey takes a few pictures of the scene and then joins his friend upstairs. "He hasn't changed Matt…and no matter where that bastard goes he's going to cause trouble. Murder. He wanted this. He sent Erin that damn badge cutout. He set that fire started and he killed Larson."

"No."

"Matt…"

"He _had_ Larson killed. Someone's still out there helping him and when he gets out, that's where he's going. At some point."

"Dad's on his way," Severide mentions as he reads the buzzing text. "We need to get back to 51. Did you finish taking pictures?"

"Yeah. Everyone is aware of who Hadley is and what he's done and what he's capable of. They'll all be on alert," Casey states as they head for the front door.

Severide stands on the somewhat charred steps and looks down the street, his eyes slightly narrowing as he rests on each car for a few seconds and then moves on. He tries to tell himself that everything will be okay and that Hadley's release will be stressful but that his former squad member will tire of all the restrictions and move. But no matter how much he tries to convince himself of that he knows it's a lie. _Hadley hasn't changed…he'll be out for blood._

"You ready?"

Severide looks at Casey and nods. "Yeah." The two of them head for the respective vehicles; Severide not realizing just how real his fears are as he doesn't see the set of eyes watching him closely.

But…he'd know soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N:** *phew* okay so that was a close call for Kelly but it wasn't Hadley. Hmm will that luck always hold? Well you know Hadley's made parole. So what will be his first order of business and who did he find to help him do his dirty work? A rather tense linderisde moment but don't worry our couple is going to connect before the sparks fly (literally muwahaha) once more! So please do review before you go (b/c your love is making this story grow a bit more) and thanks so much!


	6. The Games People Play

**Title: Ending the Feud?  
** **Chapter 6 – The Games People Play**

 **A/N:** hey just wanted to say thanks to everyone (and those without accounts Newperson and guests) so much for your amazing reviews and support for this angsty little ficlet. I am so loving writing it and I hope you like the next few chaps as well. Just a note that I have a new job in RL and it's a lot more work (same pay-typical right? Lol) and with family and RL I am going to try to keep up my regular weekly updates but not sure exactly which day they'll post so I hope that's okay and you'll all forgive in advance. Thanks everyone and enjoy!

* * *

"The whole House is talking about you two," Shay mentions to Severide as they enter with serious expressions. "Seeing your expression now it doesn't seem so…funny. So what's going o…"

"Hadley's making parole," Severide tells her flatly.

Shay looks at him with a wide-eyed look of fear. "Oh my…parole? No," she shakes her head as she looks at Casey for confirmation. "What?"

"We heard yesterday but just waiting on CPD for final restrictions," Casey answers before he looks at his friend. "You need to tell the teams," he suggests to Severide. "They should be warned."

"Yup," Severide agrees as he pulls away; leaving Shay and Casey to exchange glum expressions. Once everyone is gathered in the eating area beside the kitchen, Severide looks at Casey and then back at the expectant faces and takes a deep breath. "So…I have some bad news but figured it was only fair to warn you all."

"Are you leaving 51?" Clarke dares to inquire as an instant hush falls over the gathered crowd; a few gasps instantly follow.

"Kevin Hadley's made parole."

"What?" Mills is the first to ask; his tone angry and contrite.

"I don't like it either and I did email an impact statement but um…well he's apparently been a model prisoner for…"

"Model my ass," Herrmann curses in an undertone as everyone agrees.

"I'm as angry as you all but I have been assured that some of his parole restrictions are to stay away from here, Firehouse 51 and anything fire related."

"You really think he's reformed?" Capp asks his superior directly.

Another hush falls over the crowd as all eyes turn and rest on the 51 Squad Lieutenant. "No…no I don't," Severide answers honestly as Casey's lips purse. "That's why I want all of us to be extra vigilant. Any call that has anything that resembles Hadley's MO…you pull back no matter what and no questions asked. I don't want us all to be paranoid but he…" he pauses as he looks back at Casey.

"He might have someone working for him," Casey adds as all eyes instantly zoom in on him. "The fire that killed Troy Larson has the same MO but with a new twist…slowly burning silk. The trap he set for detective's Severide and Halstead was the same as he set for us in the apartment fire where that young woman was burned."

"This is unbelievable," Mills grumbles as he looks at his girlfriend Dawson with a heavy frown. "So none of us are safe again."

"We're hoping with all the restrictions that he'll just…"

"Move?" Cruz interjects Severide's statement. "Who's helping him?"

"We don't know…yet. Look guys I just wanted to give you the heads up before the news is official."

"When does he officially get out?"

"Today."

XXXXXXXX

Erin looks at the list of parole restrictions that come along with Kevin Hadley's release certificate and at least can breathe a small sigh of relief that Firehouse 51, Precinct 21, the fire academy, their home, the personal homes of anyone working at Firehouse 51 and a fire scene in general are prohibited so at least she doesn't have to take out a restraining order. There were also restrictions on things Hadley could purchase, such as items he used in the past to start fires with. However, there was nothing in there about contacting a certain person to get them to do that for him; because of course that name wasn't made known yet.

"We need the name of the guy who's helping him," Erin mutters as she looks up at her partner with a heavy frown.

"What?" Halstead presses.

"He was so smug. It was as if he knew he was getting out and was just taunting me with it. Someone on the inside made that email disappear. I know it's moot now but maybe they would know who else Hadley might have been in contact with," Erin ponders as Voight nears them. "Is he out?"

"A few hours ago. I don't want you anywhere near him," Voight gruffly barks. "Don't give this guy any reason to _want_ to do something."

"He sets fires and has used someone to set a fire…I'm not worried about me," she replies in a low tone as she holds Voight's tense gaze and then looks back down at the list of parole restrictions. "Someone must owe him a favor to want to kill for him and commit arson," she ponders in an undertone as both Voight and Halstead look at her in wonder.

"IT's working on the email trace for Kelly's email. If it was sent in and deliberately deleted or not sent forward at least we have a name to start with," Halstead informs them.

"I'm going to run another trace on Hadley. Someone is helping him. We need to find that someone before another fire trap is set."

Her entire frame shudders as she recalls Hadley's chilling tone coming loud and clear over the radio when she had her now trapped husband before him and he was seconds away from lighting them all up. _He's dangerous… and now…he's out._

Erin pauses in her searching to hear some wailing sirens nearing and then passing; her heart picking up speed. With Hadley out and having an accomplice every call now could be a trap and that wasn't something she wants to live with very long.

 _Need to find Hadley's accomplice and fast! Before…_

XXXXXXXX

"Fire department! Call out!"

"Smoke's thick in here!"

"Herrmann, behind you! Vent that window!"

"Copy that!"

"Found one!"

"Herrmann! Take Otis and…watch that door! Take them!"

Casey helps pull out the elderly woman and pass her off into the waiting arms of Herrmann and Otis before he continues on. He spies Severide a few meters ahead and hurries toward him. "I think we got everyone!"

But Severide doesn't move.

"Hey! Severide!" Casey's gruff voice states as he slaps Severide on the back. "What's up?"

"Nothing! Let's go!" Severide's voice calls out loudly as he turns and brushes past Casey.

Just before he too turns to leave, Casey's eyes rest on a picture of a woman that looks just like Erin; now slightly warped from the heat. "Oh damn," he lightly curses before he turns and hurries back toward the hallway entrance. As soon as Severide and Casey finally push their way outside both look at each other with relieved expressions.

"I hate that we'll now be on even higher alert with every call," Severide grumbles as he turns to see a familiar truck pulling up.

"What on earth?" Casey asks softly as they both watch Boden exit his truck and walk toward him. "Chief? What's going on?"

"We got it all under control," Severide states in haste as Casey nods in agreement.

"I talked to Tiberg and he was able to get another instructor for this week. I understand that Hadley's been granted parole."

"He has," Severide replies with a tight hiss.

"This was a good opportunity for you Chief," Casey mentions with a small frown.

"And it'll come up again. Right now my team needs some cooler heads at the helm," Boden explains in truth. "I don't want any heroics when I'm not here."

"Glad to have you back Sir," Casey states for both of them.

Severide briefly pulls away while Casey brings Boden up to speed and starts to scan the crowd. This fire started by…cigarette. Human error. No smell of diesel. No hidden traps. But… _his accomplice…I'll bet he's here watching._ And Severide was right. A set of dark eyes was fixated on him specifically – watching. And waiting.

"Let's pack up and go," Casey tells Severide as Severide finally turns to his friend with a nod.

"Sure."

Severide's mind is only half listening to Casey telling him about a side construction job he's taken as his mind is so distracted on Hadley that he merely nods and then pulls away and heads toward his own rig. Even on the ride to 51, he tries to anticipate where Hadley might strike first. As soon as they reach 51, Severide plunks himself down in his office chair and then looks at the time and feels his jaw tighten. _Hadley's out…he's free…damn bastard is out!_

The rest of the day passes by with another tough but not as dangerous call and a rather routine traffic accident – no serious injuries just some serious traffic snarls.

"If you're bored tomorrow and wanna come pound some nails to wear off some frustration, lemme know. I texted you the address," Casey tells Severide as they slowly exit 51 and head into the parking lot. Casey stops when Severide does and starts to follow his friend's gaze. "He's not allowed to come here."

"Not inside," Severide retorts sourly.

"Just be careful on the drive home," Casey reminds him seriously.

"I'm gonna stop by the precinct and see how late she's working. But I might drop by tomorrow if I'm really bored."

Severide gives Casey a nod and then heads for his car and gets in, his mind starting to race a bit faster. He was sure that Hadley would stop by…somewhere but then tells himself that if he were to openly violate his parole on the day of his release he'd be back inside so fast with heavier sanction's and he's sure even Hadley doesn't want that.

 _He'll be more careful,_ Severide's mind rightly muses as he nears district precinct 21. He gets out and heads for the front door, but just before he does, he hears his name and instantly his head swivels to the left and he stops cold.

"Hadley!" His lips hiss as he turns and bolts in the direction of the person he _thinks_ is his newly released nemesis. He reaches the end of the block and looks both ways and then cures. "Bastard!" He shouts just as his phone rings. "What!"

 _"Calling at a bad time?" Benny's voice is heard inquiring._

"No…sorry…dad, what's up?" Severide answers as he turns and slowly heads back for the entrance to Erin's building.

 _"I might have one more lead for you. Drew Sheppard. Does that name ring a bell?"_

"No, should it? Who is he?"

 _"I've already given the name to Erin to confirm in her system but he was convicted and apparently spent one year in jail in the same area as Hadley. Convicted of arson. Remember the fire at the old Beagle warehouse a few years back? That was him. It's a weak connection but he's out and he might be looking to get into some trouble."_

"Yeah these guys never change," Severide mutters; happy that his father agrees with his belief that once an arsonist always an arsonist.

 _"I know you've heard this already but stay away from Hadley. Don't give him further reason to want to cause trouble."_

"Sure," Severide answers halfheartedly as he enters precinct 21.

"Evening Lieutenant Lindsay."

Severide can only toss a small smirk in Platt's direction; having already told her from day one that she was the only one that could call him that and still remain standing. "Is she in?" He inquires with a serious gaze. Upon getting a nod from the desk Sargent, Severide hurries up the stairs and enters the intelligence area.

"Hey," he nods to Halstead who looks up in wonder. "Where's Erin?"

"Here…what's going on?" Erin's voice is heard, prompting Severide to turn in the opposite direction and watch his wife exiting Voight's office. "Everything okay?"

"Sure…" he huffs as he slumps down into the chair beside her desk. He looks at the picture of him and her with Matt and Hallie and a small smile tries so desperately to grace his face. But it fails. Instead he feels her hand resting on his; Halstead watching for a few seconds before he turns away and pretends to be busy. "I saw Hadley," he confesses in an undertone as her eyes widen.

"What the h…where?" She stammers in haste.

"Outside…just now. I went after him but he left."

Erin looks at him with a tight gaze, not sure whether to instantly berate him for not standing down or push for which direction he went. In the end she remains silent and lets him continue.

"He wasn't there…I turned a corner and he was gone. I knew this would happen…these damn head games!"

"How close to here? Was it in violation of his parole? Because if so I can get the street cams or…Kelly?" Her words pull his gaze back to her. "Where?"

"End of the block. Any more surprise gifts?" He inquires with a sour note.

"No. I'm sure once he saw the restrictions and knows we'd now be on alert he won't tip his hand with whoever is helping him. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not hungry," Severide mutters with a clipped tone. "I'm uh…I'll head home and…"

"Your dad called with a name. Drew Sheppard. We have an address and we're just heading."

"I'm coming."

"As what?" Halstead's voice finally pipes up.

"You two head home, Halstead and I'll take care of this," Voight's voice is heard as all three of them look in his direction. "Or I'll send one of the others. It's been a long day and we all need some rest. I've faxed the parole restrictions to Chief Boden and he'll show them to 51 tomorrow."

"Come on," Erin insists as she stands up and looks at her husband with a pained expression. Severide looks at Voight and then at Halstead.

"If you smell anything that resembles diesel do not go in…open doors or…anything. Call the fire department and tell them you suspect a diesel backdraft."

"Maybe he should come," Halstead retorts as Voight looks at him with a heavy frown.

"We'll be careful. You two go home."

Erin literally has to give her husband a small push to get him to head for the exit doors.

"Erin…"

"They'll be careful," she replies in truth. As soon as they reach outside, Severide's hand quickly captures his wife's and squeezes it tightly. "I don't want you going after him," she reiterates her earlier statement. "He's looking for a reason to get you alone with him."

"I want him gone for good."

She leans in closer, this time taking his arm, holding it close and resting her head on his shoulder as they head for his car; his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her tightly into his side. His eyes dart around but once again they don't see the imminent danger that's lurking.

The drive home is spent mostly in silence, Severide's eyes fixed firmly ahead and Erin's eyes taking turns darting between the side mirror and her husband's tight jaw.

"Hungry?" She asks as they get into their apartment and the door is closed and locked.

"Not really."

"Really," she states flatly as he looks at her with an intense gaze. "Last night all you had was something from the bottle and tonight you want nothing? I suddenly became a bad cook? Well I've never been a great cook," she mutters as she nears his tense frame; standing by the fridge. " _Nothing_ I can tempt you with?"

He looks down at her just as his lips emit a low growl. Without saying a word, his hands rest on her hips and pull her close with sudden force; her lips this time emitting a small gasp. Her back arches backward over the counter as his lips start to devour her mouth, nipping at the soft skin before moving lower to her neck and lower still.

"Ohhh…yes…" she slightly pants as his lips and hands move in tandem. His fingers struggle with the zipper to her jeans while her hands swiftly pull off his sweater and toss it away. "Need…you…" she utters with slight coherence as her neck and back start to warm.

Her fingers gently claw at the smooth skin of his back as he pushes her up against the fridge; pure lust for a union taking command of all his senses. Her fingers move up his back, resting on the back of his skull and giving his head a small tug which forces pleasurable pain to course through his frame. Her lips emit another moan as her back arches up against the fridge, their bodies starting to move in time.

His head bows as he leans in as close as he can, nipping her fragrant skin as her legs wrap tightly around him; pleasurable moans escaping her mouth as the heat between them intensifies.

"Now…" she manages breathlessly…"Kelly…now…" she begs once more as she grasps his shoulders and tosses her head back as the final act of love is delivered.

He wraps his arms around her slightly quivering frame, holding on tightly and stealing another salty kiss from her flushed lips. "Lots you can tempt me with," he whispers, pushing a damp strand of hair off her sweaty forehead. "Love you," he tells her as he kisses her forehead. After their heated union, Severide had scooped his wife up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, a place more comfortable to relax.

"Love you too," she whispers as she remains lying on his chest, her fingers absently playing with his lightly stubbled jaw. Her head slumps back down so her left ear is placed right atop his rapidly beating heart. "Sounds like you're gonna have a heart attack."

"Death by sex is a pretty good way to go," he tosses back a slight retort as she gently tweaks his small nipple, making him laugh and lift her face to look at him. "Best way to go?" That only earns himself a small pinch to his sweaty side before his strong hands pull her up so he can kiss her on the mouth. "Hmm looking for something constructive to do with those hands?"

"Like make dinner?" She tosses back with a laugh as his lips purse. She playfully tugs on his bottom lip as he tries to pout. "We will get through this."

He takes her hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it before he looks at her with a tender gaze. "I'll remain worried for both of us."

"I am worried but when I'm with you…like this…I don't want to think about…wait…you weren't thinking about _him or…"_ her voice trails off as he chuckles.

"Here's a little secret. You're the only one that makes me that…"

"Hot?" She interjects; earning herself a wide grin. "Come on…let's go eat…something."

The two of them dress in their robes and slowly head into the kitchen to enjoy a leisurely late night dinner afterward returning to their bedroom for one more heated union and then finally falling asleep peacefully intertwined in each other's grasp.

XXXXXXXX

"So…what's on the agenda for today?"

"As much as I do…admittedly suck at construction work," Severide pauses with a small smirk, "I think I'll take Matt up on his offer and help out a bit…some two bit home reno but might keep my mind occupied while you track down Hadley's accomplice."

"Good plan," she replies with a hint of doubt in her tone.

"Erin?"

"I know he's going to try something. He's not restricted to everywhere in Chicago so just…just don't engage him. He knows he has to stay away but I doubt he'll listen. Yes I just said that out loud," she qualifies with a heavy sigh as she gives him a warm hug. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes you will," Severide answers as he kisses her forehead. He watches her leave and then sends a quick text to Matt that he has to stop off at the Marina to deliver a part but then would head over and help out.

 _'See you soon construction lackey. – Matt'._

He can only snicker at his friend's reply as he fills his travel mug with steaming coffee and heads for the front door. He locks it and then slowly walks toward the elevator, riding down to the underground parking lot and then reemerging into the busy traffic outside.

On the way to the Marina, his mind tries to anticipate what Hadley might be planning and where he might strike next. And if this Drew guy was indeed helping him what leverage if any they could get on him to help them out in keeping an eye on Hadley – stopping him before he strikes again.

He reaches the Marina and looks around in the parking lot for anything suspicious and then gets out and heads for the docks; his mind anxious and on alert.

"Hey Joe," Severide calls out as he nears the dock master/marina superintendent with a little beige box tucked under his grasp. "Here is the small motor you asked for."

"Hey Kelly…ah that's just what I've been waiting for. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it," Severide shrugs and smiles. "So what else needs fixing around here?" He inquires; his mind always eager to use his mechanical skills on objects he likes working on and an area of interest – boats.

"Well…hold on a second…can I help you?"

Severide doesn't pay much heed as Joe calls out to the man behind him; it being a public place and his mind busy with a few small motor calculations. However, the answer that is given stops his heart cold.

"No…" the casual male voice replies smugly. "But _he_ can."

Severide's world starts to slow as he realizes that unlike the other two times when he wasn't sure if Kevin Hadley was indeed there – there's no doubt now. He slowly turns and rests his freshly narrowed gaze on his current nemesis. At the same moment, Joe's phone rings and Severide pulls away to talk to Hadley directly.

"You're not allowed to be here…anywhere near me!" Severide hisses as Hadley shrugs. "Scarface!"

"Typical Kelly Severide. Always quick with a sarcastic comeback."

"What do you want?" Severide asks gruffly.

"Nothing much. Figured it was a nice day for a sail. Any recommendations?"

 _'You go after him and you'll give him exactly what he wants!'_ Erin's stern warning quickly fills his mind.

"No," Severide simply answers as he pulls his phone. "And now I'm calling your parole officer or better yet…the cops."

"Well before you do that…" Hadley counters as he pulls his own phone. "You might want to make another call."

"What?" Severide asks as a sickening feeling starts to grow in his stomach. "To where? I'm not playing your damn games! This is what you want and I'm not giving it to you!"

"Call 51!" Hadley angrily demands as Severide shakes his head.

"Forget it!"

"Suit yourself," he shrugs as he starts to turn away; a sly smile playing upon his twisted lips. "Always more fun to read about it in the news," he utters in a tone too low for Joe to hear and verbally witness but one that Severide can hear.

With his mind racing at top speed that Hadley's done something to Erin, he quickly dials 51 and asks for the paging clerk. "What call was 51 just dispatched too?"

 _"53 Elm…what's going on Lieutenant Severide?"_

"You son of a bi…" Severide calls out as Hadley turns and glares at him in contempt.

"Bad news?" Hadley sneers. "What will you do now? Tangle with me or…save…"

Severide's mind races at top speed as he realizes he can waste time in arguing with a parole violee, hearing Hadley tell his parole officer it was the Marina and how was he to know Kelly Severide would be there. Or he could leave and get to his friend before something really bad happens… _if he's not dead already._

"Matt!" Severide's lips growl as he races past Hadley, up the Marina toward his car. His ears pick up Hadley's twisted laughter but fail to hear the…"one down…one to go…" as his front driver's door slams shut and he speeds away. "And you…we'll I'll save the best for last."

Hadley's twisted laughter continues to reign supreme until the sound of wailing sirens is heard in the nearing distance.

A call for help. A whispered curse and an angry vow of revenge – a vow that was only heating up.

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes! Well had to get some hot lindseride in there for you all and hope you liked it! But yup you know Hadley's free and has an agenda for revenge. He's made a small move but you know Severide's his ultimate target! Will PD be able to find the accomplice in time? OR…. (wink) so please do review (b/c its extended this story!) before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Checkmate!

**Title: Ending the Feud?  
** **Chapter 7 – Checkmate!**

* * *

On the way to the fire, Severide calls his wife. "Yeah I talked to him and as much as I wanted to just kick his ass, Matt's in trouble!" He hangs up before she can offer a verbal protest. In reality, it's not his fault as he knows that Hadley probably waited outside his apartment and followed him to a place that wasn't on his parole restrictions list and then went to work on his little showdown.

"Son of a bitch," Severide curses under his breath as he knows if Hadley was with him then it just confirmed he was using someone else to do his dirty work. _And Hadley can lie and say it was a mistake and it wasn't him…_ a lie detector? There was no reason for them to even get a warrant to subject him to one – a personal grudge wasn't good enough.

But he also knows as much as he figured Hadley would just slink away, he basically had five years to sit and simmer on his revenge plan and now that he's out – it's time to boil over. And that's exactly what Hadley's thinking also; his actions proving that point. To him, he didn't want to start over knowing that the one person who could have helped him and didn't – Kelly Severide was still there to even silently rub in the fact that he'd forever be the loser. He'd change that and get the last laugh. At least that's what Kevin Hadley has been telling himself.

Severide slams on the breaks just as he reaches the construction site Casey is working on; sirens wailing in the very near distance as he races toward his fallen friend.

"Matt!" Severide shouts as races to the side of his fallen friend and then drops to his knees.

"One more…inside," Casey coughs as Severide looks up just as the nearest Firehouse team responds.

"ONE MORE INSIDE!" Severide calls out as the teams rush past them and into the heavily smoking home. "Matt…what happened? Did you see anyone else?"

"No…" Casey coughs once more as he slowly sits up; Severide's hand clasping his hand, their fists locking as he pulls him upright. "Was inside…working on the shelving…smelt smoke and then…"

"Diesel?" Severide asks as Casey's brow furrows. "Matt…Hadley came to see me at the marina."

"What?" Casey looks at his friend in shock as the medics near him. "I'm…fine," he insists, knowing he'll just head to Lakeshore as soon as the dizziness stops and get his wife to check him over. "What did Hadley want?"

"To tell me you were on fire," Severide whispers as he hears other sirens in the distance – getting closer and holding a distinct wail that tells him his wife is in coming.

"Kelly!"

"She probably sent Halstead to the marina," Severide huffs as he helps Casey slowly stand up. "We're okay."

"Did you see anything?" Erin asks Casey directly.

"No…and I didn't smell diesel. Sorry," he replies as he motions to Severide to help him stand up. But just as he does, his leg buckles and he starts to crumple back down.

"Matt!" Severide shouts as one of the male medics grabs his other side and helps keep him upright.

"You're coming with us."

"What happened?" Severide asks as Casey is helped to lie down onto the stretcher.

"Debris…fell on my leg as I was trying to get out. Did they get the homeowner out?"

"Yeah he's out. I'll text Hallie," Severide volunteers as they start to wheel Casey toward the waiting ambulance and then he turns back to face his wife expecting gaze. "Figured I can't leave until I tell you what happened."

"What did happen? Jay's at the marina and there's no sign of Hadley."

"Figures," Severide groans as he turns to leave.

"But the marina superintendent said he saw someone who looked like the picture of Hadley."

"Is it enough to toss his ass back into jail for breaking a violation by being in my face!" Severide's voice rises and then quickly falls when he sees two curious faces looking at him in wonder. "What happens now?"

"Hank's going to pick up Jay and they'll go and see Hadley and see what he has to say," Erin explains in truth. "I'm sure he'll deny it but we have the word of the superintendent and he'll be…"

"Warned," Severide interjects with a sour tone. "Is it enough to toss him back into jail?"

"No."

"Great!" Severide huffs as he throws his hands up in the air and then turns around shaking his head. "So can just stalk me and…"

"No," she turns him back to him, looking up at his perplexed expression with a small frown. "This was his first strike. He only gets three."

"Does he know that?" Severide retorts with a grumble. "He wants this. He's going to toy with…screw this! I'll go talk to him directly!"

Erin's frame quickly steps in front of her husband's because she knows that no matter how angry he is, he'll never use physical force to make his point – ever. And she's right. Severide looks at her soft, pleading expression and instantly he backs down. "He wants you to come after him. Of course he's going to test his boundaries. He's had nothing to do for the last five years. All he's done is sit and think about how he can get in your face. Now he's trying."

"So we just have to always look over our shoulders and he just walks around like he's untouchable!"

"Hank will give him a warning to back down or else and you know how convincing he can be," she gently smirks as her hand rests on his arm. "You didn't want me going to talk to him and I'm not. Now it's my turn to ask you to stay away from him. Let them handle this."

"Erin…" Severide tries to protest.

"If you go there, you'll undermine Hank's visit and give Hadley the upper hand. He'll play the victim and I don't want that to happen. Go and see Matt. Take him home and just hang with him. Neither of you are on duty so just…please Kelly…just let them handle this. I'll call Benny and get him to just come and check this site just in case and I'll tell you later."

She leans in and takes his hand, giving it a squeeze before she tries to pull away. But his fingers wrap around her, clutching them tightly and pulling her in for a kiss on the lips before he pulls back and nods. She watches him turn and hurry toward his car and can only pray that he actually keeps his word and goes to see Casey in the hospital. She texts Hallie and asks that her friend please tell her when her husband shows up.

She wouldn't be waiting too long.

XXXXXXXX

"You're going to give me grey hair," Hallie whispers as she leans in forward and kisses her husband on the forehead.

"Coulda been worse," Casey huffs as he looks up with a heavy sigh. "Got a call from Kelly just as I smelt smoke…I ducked and something blew. I never saw anyone but…"

"But what?"

"But he said it was Hadley."

"What?" Hallie asks as she looks up to see Kelly Severide heading toward them. She had gotten Erin's frantic text and breathes a sigh of relief for her friend as she texts back ' _Kelly's here_ ' and then goes back to tending her husband.

"He's almost ready."

"Can you walk?"

"Nope. Gotta lose that leg," Hallie gently teases as Casey chuckles and slowly sits upright. "Taking him straight home?" She asks seriously as Severide pauses and then nods. "Good." She gives her husband one more kiss, this time on the lips and then tells Matt she'll see him later at home.

"So what happened with Hadley?" Casey asks in a low tone after Hallie had left.

"He's playing games. Halstead and Voight have gone to talk to him. Normally that would intimidate anyone but Hadley's ready for it. Damn bastard…he was so…so smug. He knew exactly where I'd be and he…he gave himself an alibi. The materials for the fire were different but it was still him. They need to find out who's working for him."

"Any…ideas?"

"Dad gave Erin the name of Drew Sheppard but of course he's in the wind. So that makes him the number one suspect at least until they find him."

"Ever heard his name before?"

"No…" Severide huffs as he helps Casey stand up. "And that's what worries me. How's your leg?"

"Fine. Let's go."

"Hadley's not going to give them anything," Severide states in truth as he and Casey slowly leave the ER treatment area and head for the outside parking lot. "If he goes after Erin…"

"Erin's right…this is about _you_ ," Casey states flatly. The two of them get into the car; a few seconds later Severide heading to Casey's place to spend the rest of their newly exciting day off.

"Then why is she so mad that I want to be the one to end it?" Severide tosses back angrily.

"That was…rhetorical right?" Casey replies as the car stops and they both get out and slowly head into Casey's home. Just as Casey's hand turns the key into the lock and he pushes the door open, they hear a horn hoking and turn to see a familiar face slows down.

"Have a nice day fellas!"

"DAMN BASTARD!" Severide shouts as he tears away from Casey's side and races toward Hadley.

"Kelly!" Casey calls out as his already weakened frame waits by the front door.

Severide picks up whatever piece of stone he can find on the ground and hurls it at the back of Hadley's car as it squeals away. For a split second his mind directs him toward his car; his keys already in hand.

"DON'T DO IT!" Casey shouts; his desperate plea stopping him in his tracks.

Severide's hand pauses on the door handle of the driver's side and he looks up at his friend with a cross expression. "I hate these damn games!"

"He…he likes them because he knows he gets a reaction from you."

Severide stands in the street looking at Casey for a few more tormented seconds before he finally resigns his fate and heads toward his friend with slumping shoulders. "I want to get my hands on his neck and just WRING!"

"Going off after him alone…" Casey's voice trails off as he finally unlocks his home and both of them enter. "So I'll uh just…"

"Go have a shower or whatever and I'll be here," Severide tells him in truth; Casey's expression one of doubt. "Don't make me do the Boy Scout salute," he gently smirks as Casey's expression softens. "I want to go after him but I know Erin's right…I know he wants that and will probably press charges. Can he even do that if we're the ones with restrictions against him?"

"If you beat him up he could press assault charges. Even if he breaks the restriction of being close to you…you hurt him and he could still win. Sorry."

"Yeah…me too. I'll try to find something for lunch."

Casey nods and then disappears into the bathroom to get cleaned up and then come back and just relax. Severide heads into the kitchen to try to find them something but all he can think about is confronting Hadley and laying him out once and for all time. That time would come but not in the way he might want.

After Casey's shower, he heads into the living room to rest his bruised leg and side and the two of them enjoy a light lunch, talking about Hadley and the little games he's played on them so far. Erin calls him and says that, while it was no surprise to any of them, Hadley tried to deny seeing Severide but when confronted with the picture said he did in passing but that was it. They couldn't even pin the fire on him as it wasn't his MO.

"Like hell," Severide grumbles as he hangs up with his wife and tells his friend, he can get some sleep as he's heading back to the scene to help his father with the investigation. Casey couldn't protest much as after his trying ordeal, he needs his rest in order to get back to work in the day after next.

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly? Is that you?" Benny calls out as he hears a door closing.

"Yeah! Where are you?"

"Back room!"

Severide carefully makes his way through the charred area, seeing his father in the distance. "I'm glad there's a cop outside."

"Was your wife's idea," Benny Severide retorts with a small snicker before his expression clouds. "How are you with all this? Besides pissed off, because I can read that all over your face."

"Pissed off," Severide tosses back as his father's hand claps his shoulder. "So…no diesel?"

"No but…check this out. Anything familiar?"

"Is that…wait….burnt silk? A burnt silk bolt?"

"But this one had a surprise in the middle."

"Is that a…timer?"

"He came to see you. Told his buddy to set the timer and at the same time the fire starts, you're on the phone and he's establishing his alibi."

"But he had to figure we'd find the timer," Severide tosses back.

"Hadley's MO is different. He's already setting this guy up for a fall. We need to find him before Hadley uses him to do one last big job that'll be his last and we've lost our best witness and we don't even know who it is!"

Both father and son look at each other with frustrated expressions before Severide nods in agreement and then backs up a few steps.

"Okay…so what else are we looking for?"

"Hopefully something this guy left behind. It's a long shot but it's all we got right now."

 _But just outside, a few car lengths down, watching the House, Kevin Hadley sits with a satisfied smile. "Oh Kelly…you think I'd make it that easy? By the time you know it'll be too late."_ Then he pulls away to go and talk to Voight and whoever else is with him; already having picked up groceries and established his alibi. He'd win this round.

About an hour later, Benny Severide tells his son he's all done and it's time for him to go home while he heads back to the AI lab to see if anything he's found can tie them to Kevin Hadley in any way.

"We'll get him son, don't worry."

"Sure," Severide tells his father with a tight lipped smile as he heads for his car. But once again, his mind curses the fact that he's left feeling paranoid – looking around at every car, checking the rear view mirror every few seconds just to see if someone matching Hadley's description is following him. He arrives home mentally exhausted but physically agitated.

So he decides to put that to use by trying to start dinner. His efforts would be rewarded.

"Something smells good," Erin comments as she enters their apartment and then heads into the kitchen to see her husband look up with a welcoming smile. "Hey…"

"Hey," he greets as he pulls her into his arms and holds her close, giving her a warm kiss on the forehead before he pulls back slightly and offers her a frown. "Hungry."

"Actually…yes."

"So…how did it go with Hadley?"

"As expected," she replies with a small sigh as she carries a plate to the table and they both sit down to enjoy a light meal. "He was smug, arrogant and replied as they expected. He denied it and then when they mentioned the dock superintendent he said he was there in passing, lost and asking for directions."

"That's bu…" Severide tries to interject with a curse as she holds up his hands to stop him.

"It was expected right? He said he didn't know it was you until you turned around and then you got a call and took off."

"He…" Severide tries once more and then slumps down into his chair and shakes his head. "He knew exactly why I took off!" He growls as she nods in agreement, her hand snaking toward his and resting atop it. "What else did he say?"

"Have a nice day. That's what he said. Jay said Hank held back but there wasn't much he could do. Hadley was waiting for them and gave them the answers he had rehearsed _after his other alibi of being at the grocery store_. We need to find Drew."

"Yeah…we do," he agrees as he rubs his face. "How was it left with Hadley?"

"Hank reminded him of his parole restrictions and what could happen if he breaks them again and then he warned him to stay away or else. And if Hadley has any sense, he'll take the _or else_ seriously."

"He has no sense. You know that, right?" Severide counters as she nods.

"I know. This is…actually pretty good."

"One of Matt's recipes," he replies with a small. "He's not done, you know that right?"

"That's what worries me," she admits weakly as her fingers curl around his and squeeze them tightly.

"How can we run him out of town?" Severide retorts with a small snicker as she looks up at him with a serious expression. "I don't want to go every single day looking over my shoulder…wondering what kind of loop hole he'll find next."

"He just got out. He's angry, he's bitter and he's waiting to get on with his life. I just…I don't know okay?" She groans. "I hope he'll tire of it soon but I'm not sure. I hate worrying about you out there…on a call…wondering what kind of trap his accomplice is helping him set."

"Drew Sheppard also needs to watch his back," Severide groans as he takes a sip of the beer before him.

"What'd your father find?"

The two of them talk a bit longer before it's time to just retire to the bedroom; Erin resting in her husband's arms as they talk about their trying day a bit more in detail. After that Erin reaches for a nearby magazine and they take turns making fun of the advertising they see – good or bad.

But sleep that night is restless for both as they each see Hadley in a different terrible situations doing harm to the other. Finally they fall asleep, mostly from fatigue but thankful that they at least get a few hours before morning comes all too quickly.

"So…think I should tempt fate a second time?" Severide snickers as he holds up a small hammer and waves it in front of his wife early the next morning.

"You know you two can actually just take it easy on your day off. Besides, won't the restoration team have first say with Matt's project?"

"Yup…they will," he agrees as he places the small hammer back with its little kitchen tool kit. "I'll see how Matt's feeling. Maybe I can call Joe at the marina and see if he has anything for us to help on."

"Kelly…"

"I won't let Hadley dictate my life for me. If he shows up at the marina again, I'll just call 911," he concludes with a weak hiss as she offers him a weak glance. "Doubt he'll go back. Hadley's not about the re-do."

"Just make sure of that," she tells him as she kisses him on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too."

He watches her leave and then looks up at the clock and frowns. It was too early to call Casey on his day off. Maybe if he hadn't been injured the day before he could call his friend and see if he was up and ready to go. But he hurt his leg – so asking him to come for a run was out of the question. _Just go burn off some steam and then go to Casey's and just…hang._

It wasn't something he really wanted to do and it made him almost feel that Hadley had gotten the upper hand and was dictating where he was allowed to go and what he was allowed to do – all in the name of avoidance.

"Screw this!" Severide hisses as he dresses for a run; grabs his keys and wallet and locks the door to his apartment. As he runs and tries to clear his mind, he can't help but think that Hadley will soon tire of having Drew around, get rid of him and then look for someone else to do his bidding – before he tires of that and… _just bring on the one to one already!_ Severide's mind growls as he rounds the corner and then stops for a few seconds, leaning against the cool brick building as he tries to get his heart rate to calm a bit.

Just before he pulls away he notices a car idling a few car lengths down and then stops…his brain searching for… _wait…didn't I see that car at a fire or…_ it's Hadley's car! He squints to see who the driver is and then suddenly pulls away from the building and races toward the car at top speed. The driver, Drew, curses under his breath as he watches Severide approaching and sneers as he takes off.

"I know who you are Drew Sheppard!" Severide shouts as the car peels away and then disappears into traffic. He calls Erin to tell her where he had seen Drew but by the time the area would be canvassed he'd be long gone. He quickly hangs up with his wife and then continues on his run, his mind inwardly laughing at the mental brow beating Drew's gonna receive thanks to his temporary employer.

Severide reaches the Park and then stops, his heart racing and his body covered with a thin film of sweater. But his mind is actively wondering what Hadley's up to next. _Would he stage another large fire trap? Go after Erin? Matt? Anyone from 51? Or would he indeed tire of the game?_

 _"We have a car on Hadley now," Erin tells him a few minutes later. "He's at home. And before you ask if he's slipped out the back, we have a car there too. A few days of this and he'll tire of it and back down."_

"Really?"

 _"I hope so. How's the Park?"_

"Wish you were here. Nice day for a picnic."

 _"That'll be the destination for our next date night," she responds with a smile in her tone. "I'll see you tonight. Just…be careful and hopefully we'll have Drew soon and this will be over."_

Her words are meant to sound hopeful, but inside Severide knows Hadley will just wait them out. He hangs up with her final assurance that they're still trying to trace the traffic cams and find his accomplice Drew Sheppard before anything major happens.

Suddenly he hears a child scream and looks up to see a young boy hovering above a manhole calling out to people to help. His first thought is – it's a trap! But as he looks around and sees no cars that resemble Drew's and remembering Erin saying Hadley's at home, he starts to think it could be legit.

The open hole was marked with city tape and pylons but those could have been stolen. _What if it's for real? Just go check it out…see what's going on?_ And he does.

"Hey what happened?"

"My-my brother…we were just playing. Please don't tell our mom!"

"What's your brother's name?"

"Timmy! He…he fell…down there!"

Severide peers into the hole and sure enough sees the feet and legs of a small boy crumpled a few meters away, his feet catching a small glint of light but not moving; the rest of his frame in the shadows. "Timmy! Hey buddy…can you hear me? Timmy!"

"What if he's dead? What if he's dead?" The little boy moans as he continues to cry.

"He'll be okay. Dial 911 and wait here," Severide instructs as he prepares to climb down into the mucky hole. As soon as he's half way down, the cold air instantly seizes him and his lightly dressed frame starts to gently shiver as his adrenaline starts to flee. The air turns musty and his stomach slightly lurches but he orders himself to push forward and get the job done and get back up to the surface.

"Hey Timmy!" Severide calls out as he hurries to the fallen boy. "Timmy!"

But just as he nears he realizes he's just sealed his own fate – the boy…is a decoy. The set of fake runners, jean clad wooden legs lying without the rest of the body and he realizes he's been played. _RUN!_ He hurries back to the opening of the hole. The little boy he told to call for help is gone.

Severide hears a noise and turns – hesitating for a mere split second and allowing Drew Sheppard to win the final round. Severide's lips utter an angry gasp as he's struck in the chest, falters and then again on the back, taking him to his knees.

"Kevin Hadley sends his regards!" Drew growls as the third blow clips him on the back of the head sending him into darkness.

Drew makes sure that Severide is out cold before he does only a very crude clean-up and then proceeds to handcuff his wrists behind his back, hoist him up onto his shoulder and hurry back into the darkened tunnel that he had originally been waiting in.

Life goes on above the surface. The little boy walks away with a smile and fifty bucks in his pocket, having been told a friend was playing a prank on another and he could be part of the action. Drew Sheppard on his way into the underground tunnel system to collect his captive while Kevin Hadley sits in his living room and looks at his watch and smiles.

 _"Checkmate!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** muwahaha *runs  & ducks* well this is a revenge story and Hadley wasn't about to take forever as he's been slowly simmering for five years and now is boiling over. But he's sent his current lackey to do his dirty work! No major hurt for Matt but when will he realize his friend's missing? And Benny find something to lead them to Drew? And what does Hadley have planned for his captive? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. Desperation

**Title: Ending the Feud?  
** **Chapter 8 – Desperation**

* * *

"Okay so I think we might have a lead on where Drew Sheppard went to right after confronting Kelly the other day," Halstead tells Erin and Voight as hands her a file with some pictures in it.

She quickly takes the file and then starts to look at the somewhat grainy pictures. "And how do we know…" her voice trails off as she averts her eyes to the right and two addresses waiting. "Two?"

"Two in the system," Voight's raspy voice pipes up as she looks at her boss with a heavy frown. "What?"

"Kelly had a run-in with Sheppard about fifteen minutes ago. Just a drive by but it was him. With Hadley on ice, let's check these out," she suggests as Voight nods in agreement.

"I'll take the top and you two take the bottom."

Halstead gives Voight a nod and then heads for the stairs to go down; Voight gently taking Erin by the arm and turning her back.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Hadley's causing tension but I'm just being worried…overly worried."

"But with reason," Voight reminds her in truth. "Just be careful. Where's Kelly now?"

"The park. He went for a run. That's where he saw Sheppard. At least it's a public place. He said he's going home to change and then to Casey's to just hang. Hadley…"

"He's had five years to simmer in his hatred for Kelly and now he's able to make it happen. He has help and he's had five years to make it all perfect. I'll check in on him."

"There's two cars there."

"I still don't trust him," Voight states gravely. "Just watch yourselves."

"Yeah…you too."

"Erin…"

"I'm okay. I hate to think Hadley has the upper hand but you're right…he's had five years but…but we'll get him. I have to keep telling myself that."

"I know you don't want me to say this, but if you need to go and do something else…do it."

"I can't. I have to be there…no matter what."

"Okay report back as soon as we know something."

"Copy that."

Erin gives Voight a strained smile before she turns and hurries down the stairs and outside toward her waiting partner. _Kelly…sweetheart I hope you're okay…just…just stay safe. Please…_

But that little prayer will go unanswered as it was already too late.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Help me…someone…help me…is he dead…dead…help….HELP!'_

Fuzzy images starts to slowly trickle back into his muddled brain…blacks…greys….some white…faces…strangers faces…a child…he's in distress…help the child…it's in his nature…something he does automatically, something a former nemesis would have known and exploited.

Then another face appears – a man's…in the shadows, out of the darkness…seems familiar…Drew…Drew Sheppard…RUN!

"mmm," he lips try to utter a soft moan as his aching frame tries to stretch out. It's unable. His eyes try to blink…they're unable…calling for help? Pointless. Severide's mind quickly fills with panic as his weary mind forces him back to his terrifying reality – he's been caught.

The cool air makes him start to shiver but those little chills quickly subside as he starts…or at least tries to thrash about. His legs are bound…wrists tightly cuffed behind his back, thick cloth shoved into his mouth and held in place with a strip of tape and a thick black band across his eyes. But adding to his misery is the fact that he's bound to a pole – that seals his helpless fate.

"MMMMMMPH!" Severide tries to call out; his mind actually wishing that he'd at least earn himself a mocking laugh – that he could handle, but this? This feeling of being totally helpless and isolated…trapped and alone was terrifying. From the feel and the scent in the air he correctly guesses that he's still in the tunnel below the ground. But where? Surely his captor wouldn't have just left him tied up around the hole to be so easily found? Unless that's the game – to show him just how vulnerable he really is.

"MMMMPMPH!" _HADLEY YOU BASTARD!_ Severide's mind shouts once more as he tries to find some escape movement in his tight bonds. There are none. He stops his useless struggles and listens. In that very instant he curses his brain for not being able to slow his heart rate and at least control the pounding in his eardrums long enough to at least see if he can hear some kind of street noise. Anything.

Severide slumps back against the pole, his fingers trying to find something nearby to… _what? You can't cut yourself out of these cuffs and the damn bastard put them on the tightest setting!_ He utters another muffled curse and then tries to swing his legs around to see just how much movement he has on either side of him. He curses the blindfold as it keeps him totally oblivious to his new world around him – something his captor delights in – even from afar.

His mostly bare legs lightly scrape along the loose dirty and gravelly ground before he can't twist out any more and he's forced to return himself to his current position. Finally a few minutes later, he hears shuffling in the nearing distance.

He tries to make himself heard, trying to get any muffled yells past the very effective gag and praying that no matter who it is will find him and even if they don't have a handcuff key, will call the police for help. That prayer would go unanswered.

"Hope you slept well."

Upon hearing the mocking words, Severide's movements instantly subside and he slumps back against the pole with a tight jaw. _Drew Sheppard!_ A few heavy footsteps near and then stop, his eyes squeezing shut and then blinking rapidly as the blindfold is removed for a few seconds.

"It goes back on in a few minutes and don't even think about me taking that gag off. You're down here for good!" Drew shouts at Severide, making him slightly recoil.

Without even giving it much thought, Severide tosses his head forward, making it slam right into Drew's and forcing Hadley's lackey to pull back with a yelp and curse. However, that just earns Severide a hard backhand to the cheek, snapping his head to the right and his face wince in pain.

"Hadley said you were a scrapper."

"mmmmph!" Severide glowers at Drew in contempt.

"Wanna say hi?" Drew snickers.

Severide's eyes can only slightly widen in horror as he watches Drew pull a phone and Hadley's twisted smile appear on the other end.

 _"Kelly…nice to see you again. You know…I think out of all the meetings we've had so far…I like this one best."_

Severide's eyes instantly narrow and his wrists flex behind his back; his brain wishing he could just take the phone and break it into a million pieces. But in that moment he knows – Hadley's won. He's trapped and unless his wife or best friend figure out where he is and fast – this could be his final resting place.

 _"I hope Drew is treating you well. I told him not to be gentle. I'll be there as soon as I can but your wife and her pesky boss have a few cars outside. I guess they think I'm the real threat here huh. I think my alibi is pretty clever, don't you? And…I guess they think I can't outsmart or outright a damn squad car!"_

 _Erin will figure it out…she'll come and then…when I get my hands on YOU!_ Severide's mind yells in silent misery at the phone.

 _"Drew has to go now but I'm going to stay with you."_

Severide's brow gently furrows until he realizes that Drew is going to leave the phone active so that Hadley can delightedly watch his captive from a safe distance and in this case only be the accomplice while if anything happens, Drew would take the full blame. Of course Hadley isn't planning long term, and a plan to take out both Drew and Severide was already in the works.

Severide starts to gently thrash about as Drew pulls the thick piece of black cloth over his eyes once more, sealing out the light and Hadley's mocking expression.

 _"Don't worry Drew's going to push mute so that no one will hear you but me…well nothing muted on my end. This way while I watch you in your helpless state I can also hear every pathetic SOUND!" Hadley's voice raises to an angry crescendo. "Later…I'll let you beg for your life…maybe."_

Severide's jaw tightens as he feels a small breeze rush toward him when Drew swiftly pulls back and then looks for a small ledge to leave the phone. He had originally pushed the mute button on the side but when he goes to wedge it up against a small rocky alcove the button unmutes and Severide's movements, albeit small would be heard on the other end of the phone.

 _"You know this is kinda fitting…I spent five years in a small, cold, dark cell…and now here you are all alone in a cold…dark cell! I think I'll see if you can last oh…maybe five days? And then…then I'll put you out of BOTH OUR MISERIES!"_

Sustaining another kick to the side as per Hadley's request, Severide's lips utter another painful but muffled gasp and he hears Drew laughing in the distance as he takes his leave. There is no door closed and for that he's somewhat thankful as he hopes that if he can make a clanging sound with his cuffs against the pole, he'll be heard.

 _Five days? He can't…no this can't be! Come on Erin…baby…you gotta find me…HELP ME!_

XXXXXXXX

Just as he settles into watch his helpless captive, Hadley hears a knock at the door and leaves his small study. He had purchased two pay as you go phones, which means there is no name to be traced. He didn't care about having the open line as he knows that unless they are looking for either pay as you go number, the one in his home and the one in the tunnel with his captive – they wouldn't find it. And he had got Drew to take Severide's phone back to his home and leave it placed on the top of his car in the underground parking lot. He tells himself his plan is foolproof.

What he didn't know is, Drew had placed a call to one of the phones, just to test it and that call would be logged. That number of course would lead to the other and in turn lead them to their missing man. But…would they find him in time?

Hadley closes the door to his little office where the live video feed into Severide's cell is currently active and heads for the front door.

"Sargent Voight. Was hoping Detective Lindsay could make it."

"Detective _Severide_ is on another call. You'll hafta settle for me. That's okay isn't it… _Kevin?"_ Voight lightly sneers as his finger lands right in the middle of Hadley's chest and starts to apply some pressure. "Sit down…take a load off," he lightly orders as he gives Hadley a small shove back; prompting Hadley to stumble backward before slumping back into the chair.

"So what brings you here?" Hadley asks with an angry hiss.

At the same time, the address for Drew Sheppard that Erin and Jay are checking out – comes up empty.

"He might have lived here but if he did…" her voice trails off as she stands in the middle of the small, empty studio space. "So Kelly sees Drew this morning on the street…Hadley's at home and…we need Hadley's phone."

"We have no cause for a warrant. Drew's allowed to be on the street and can drive by who he wants," Halstead ponders with a slight huff. "We need to be able to put Hadley and Drew in the same room at the same time…with…"

"The same revenge plan?" She tosses back with arched brows. "Nothing here. Let's reconnect with Voight and see what he's found at the other address."

"If he's left Hadley's yet."

They take their leave and Erin pulls her phone and looks at the time. By now, she reasons, her husband was probably done his run, back home, changed and at Matt's just relaxing. _Maybe I'll drop by for lunch or…or just see how…I'll bring lunch…_

XXXXXXXX

Not caring if Hadley's watching, Severide's mind urges him to lean forward and try to clang the metal from his cuffs against the metal pole that he's cuffed to. At first a small clang is heard and it doesn't do much to let out an echo to signal anyone within any kind of earshot that he's trapped and needs help. Now.

His mind curses the fact not much sound is heard but he knows he can't just give up. So despite the fact that his body is wanting nothing more than to just lean back against the pole and relax, his brain orders him to move forward another few inches and keep going.

The second clang is still somewhat soft but at least it's a bit more audible. _Yes…keep going…keep…on…going_ He tries a few more times and then slumps back with a racing heart and a new film of sweat covering his throbbing frame. A few seconds ago the idea of trying to attract attention to his miserable predicament seemed actually like a smart thing to do but as he slumps back against the pole and his adrenaline starts to leave his body he starts to shiver.

 _Damn you Hadley!_ Severide's mind curses as he kicks out his bound legs in heated anger. As soon as he stops his useless struggling, Severide's mind picks up faint voices in the distance. Renewed with a bit more enthusiasm, Severide tries again to draw some more attention to himself by clanging the cuffs against the pole.

But as soon as he hears a mocking laugh he stops…and curses. He curses Kevin Hadley and himself.

 _"I should be pissed because that incompetent Sheppard didn't press the mute button as instructed but then…good help is hard to find right?"_

Silence.

 _"RIGHT!"_

Silence.

 _"I'll forgive you for not answering. Actually…those sounds should make you realize just how hopeless your situation is and how pathetic you really do seem!"_

Severide remains leaning against the pole, reminding himself that there's no point in giving Hadley the satisfaction of seeing him struggle without any result.

 _"Your lovely wife was just by," Hadley offers a taunting lie, wanting to get a reaction from his captive._

It does, but not in the way Hadley had wanted or hoped. Severide's jaw bites down on the thick, soft cloth wedged in his mouth and his fists tighten behind his back and he tries to pull his wrists free; which of course he can't.

 _"We had a very nice moment. It's too bad she wasn't concerned at all that you're…well a little tied up," Hadley pauses to snicker. "Seriously? She said yes when you asked her to marry you?"_

Erin's going to find me and then…she'll send Voight to KICK YOUR ASS! Severide's mind yells as he finally lets a small muffled curse try to slip past the effective gag. He doesn't care if he earns a small snicker from his captor.

 _Okay focus…focus and…wait…pretend you hear something…maybe if Drew's out there…someone will see him and follow him. They're looking for him right?_ It was worth a try. For the past hour…at least he thinks it's an hour…maybe more he's felt cool air striking the left side of his face a bit stronger than the right. _The entrance to the room is to the left…look left!_

He remembers his father doing 'blind' drills with him and forcing him to just sit and try to use his other senses and figure out things such as the layout of the room; smells that might indicate danger and which side of your face the air is stronger – either cooler…or of course in his profession, warmer.

So Severide puts his theory into practice. His head had been forward, pretending he was intently listening to Hadley's incessant ramblings, which in reality he didn't care anything about. Suddenly his head snaps up and to the left and immediately Hadley stops talking.

 _It's working!_ Next he tries to rattle his cuffs and he can only inwardly smile when he hears Hadley curse.

 _"There's no one there!"_

He hopes that Hadley wouldn't guess that he was supposed to just hang with Casey today and that one more person alerted to his absence can only help get him found and freed. But he can hear the doubt in Hadley's tone and can only hope that it means he's calling his lackey…or better yet, coming himself.

 _Bring them here! Bring the police here and then we'll finish this – FOR GOOD!_

And that's exactly what Hadley's doing – at least part of it, calling Drew and making sure he does it right this time. And while he's doing that, Severide can only hope that by now Matt was wondering where he was and was calling his wife.

XXXXXXXX

Casey looks at his watch and frowns before he looks up at the door – his mind wondering where Severide is and what's taking him so long. "He…" he starts and then stops as he reaches for his cell phone once more and redials his friend's number.

But all he's rewarded with is empty rings and a small sense of panic starts to grow stronger. Normally he'd just brush it off as his friend being delayed by a personal hobby or maybe even a surprise coffee with his wife; but with Kevin Hadley out of jail those feelings of anxiety start to strengthen.

"Ah he'll understand," Casey mutters as he heads for the door, grabs his keys and heads outside, his mind wondering if he should alert Erin just yet or wait. He decides to wait until he's at Severide's apartment and has some concrete answers. But as soon as he reaches his friend's apartment and knocks on the door and hears nothing back, that inner anxiety starts to skyrocket.

Casey knocks once more; a few seconds later pulling his key and knocking as he opens the door. "Kelly? Hey buddy…you in here?"

Silence.

"Kelly! You and Erin doing something I shouldn't see?" He calls out with a small snicker.

Silence.

"Something's…wrong," Casey huffs as he hurries out of the apartment, locks it up and then heads for the basement, his eyes searching for Severide's car to see if he left. His heart rate starts to soar when he rounds the corner and stops short; his eyes instantly widening as he gazes upon his friend's parked car.

"Oh damn," he curses as he tries Severide's cell number once more. This time his panic literally explodes when he hears the Severide's distinct ring and notices his friend's phone perched on top of his car. As soon as he has it in his grasp he quickly opens it and looks at the numbers coming in and out. Nothing out of the ordinary.

 _"Hey Matt…what's going on? I was just coming there with lunch."_

"Kelly's not here. I'm at your place and…your place is empty and his car and phone are both here."

 _"What?" Erin asks in shock as she looks up at Voight and Jay. "Kelly's…missing!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup he is hehe *evil laugh* oh ahem sorry! Ah you know I love my boys in danger and well Kelly is in danger! But hmm are Drew and Hadley on the same page completely? One little mistake and now Drew's unwittingly drawing Hadley out in the open. Will Erin get to her husband in time? Will Hadley go down for good this time? Please let me know your thoughts via a review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Manhunt!

**Title: Ending the Feud?  
** **Chapter 9 – Manhunt!**

* * *

At first he didn't want to believe Severide's ploy but after Drew had forgotten to push the mute button he wonders what else might be left to chance and his captive would be found sooner than he wanted. He knows if he takes his car, he'll be followed more easily, so despite the fact that he hates to hang up on his helpless captive, he knows he has too.

"I'll see you soon Severide!" Hadley's voice hisses into the receiver as he hangs up and calls Drew from the untraceable pay as you go phone. "Where the hell are you?"

 _"What's going on?" Drew retorts gruffly._

Hadley locks up and then slips out the back door. As suspected, the officer who had been stationed outside, watches Hadley exit his backyard and then slowly start down the back alley. However, a few moments later, he suddenly ducks into a back yard and then rushes through to the front street, running across the street and disappearing into the back alley one street over, while the frustrated officer calls for help but it arrives too late.

Kevin Hadley had successfully ditched his babysitter.

XXXXXXXX

Casey doesn't have to wait long for Erin to arrive and when she brings her car to a screeching halt he can't help but notice the look of panicked horror on her face. "Here," Casey greets Erin as he hands her her husband's phone. "Still no answer."

"Hank just to Hadley and…"

"And what?" Casey presses as her phone rings.

"He was so damn smug, as if he knew…hey…what? What do you mean you lost Hadley?" Erin's voice snaps at her partner as she looks up at Casey with a heavy frown. "Okay…Casey and I are headed to the park. Call you if we find anything."

"The park?" Casey inquires as he hurries for the passenger side of the dark police cruiser.

"That was the last place he uh….called from," she mentions quietly as she pulls out of their underground parking lot. "Hadley…Matt if he…has him…"

"You said Voight was…"

"It was Drew!" Erin interjects with a small hiss and then looks at him with a weak frown. "Hadley had this planned. He's had five years to plan this. And now…now he has my husband and…Matt he'll kill him."

"We'll find him in time," Casey tries to reassure her; his voice slightly wavering as in that moment he's not sure himself. On the way to the park, Erin tells Casey all the clues they have put together so far and what they know about Drew and how it correlates to Hadley and then what the two of them have in common – more than had appeared at first.

They near the park and Erin slows her car and both of them trade the exact same expression – they better find their friend or else they'd all be in real trouble.

XXXXXXXX

"Boy you're a real pain in my ass!" Hadley's voice growls as he stomps into the small room and gives Severide's captive feet a swift kick, forcing the captive firefighter to grunt into his gag and then utter a silenced curse.

But the fact that Hadley's there, gives Severide some hope that maybe Erin and her team would be on his tail and his miserable plight would soon be at its end.

"You think that just because…" Hadley pauses as he kneels down beside his captive and tugs the damp cloth from his mouth; Severide spitting immediately afterward. "Just because I'm here in person, that you'll somehow be rescued?"

"You're already dead man walking!" Severide hisses as he tries to toss his head to the side and head-butt his captor.

But Hadley pulls back just in time, giving Severide a snicker but remaining on his knees. "I've planned this moment…for five, long years!"

"Damn bastard," Severide curses softly. "You wasted your time! The only one enjoying this is you! And soon it'll be over!"

"That's right, it'll be over with your death," Hadley whispers as he leans in closer. "Then I might call your wife and offer some consolation."

This time, Hadley's head is within striking distance and Severide wastes no time in sending his head to the left and hiding Hadley right in the face, forcing the former squad member to stumble back with an angry yelp. "Time to go. I had thought this would be your final resting place but it's a good thing I'm a 'think on my feet' kinda guy," Hadley sneers as he leans back and uncuffs Severide's wrists; leaving his feet still bound. "Drew's en route but I can't wait!"

He tries to grab the wrist that still has the cuff on it to recuff his wrists so that he can take his captive elsewhere. However, despite the blindfold, Severide's right fist balls and he punches in the direction of Hadley, lightly clipping him in the side of the face seconds before his jaw sustains a hit from his captor.

"YOU CAN'T WIN!" Hadley shouts as he pulls out a gun and shoves it into Severide's cheek and cocks the trigger; forcing Severide to instantly stop his actions. "That's right…I picked up a few good habits in jail! Now put your wrists together in front or I'll put on the silencer and shoot you someplace non-lethal. Now."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay he was…" Erin starts as her and Casey get out of the car and head to the front, looking around for any sign of her missing husband; her phone ringing to interrupt her words. "What'd you find?" She asks her partner, Jay Halsted. "Did you find him…Kelly?" Her words gently plead.

 _"No, and Hadley's gone."_

"What? What do you mean Hadley's gone? He was supposed to have units on him at all times!" Erin replies angrily as Casey shakes his head. "Jay, tell me we have something…anything we can use."

 _"We matched the numbers between Hadley's cell and Drew's and we found a few matches…but they stopped two days ago."_

"Drew's working for Hadley!" Erin's inner frustration comes to the fore as she gestures to Casey to head toward the kids playing by the area marked off by the city. "We need something…anything…"

 _"Okay hold on just got…I just got the list of calls that Drew Sheppard made on his phone. A few match Hadley's number but I'll check on the last few and call back."_

"Matt…" Erin looks at her husband's friend with a heavy frown. "We have…I can't…I know what he's capable of and…" her voice stops again as they near the wondering children. "Right now…I can't think straight."

Casey looks at her in sympathy and while he tells himself he needs to hold it together for both of them until his friend is found, that's easier said than done. "What's going on here?" Casey asks the group of three boys.

"We see a foot down there!"

"I think it's a human foot!"

"Can we get some money for it?"

Both Casey and Erin exchange surprised looks once again before they both step closer toward the mouth of the hold and look down; sure enough a foot is seen just outside the shadows. Erin pulls her badge and tells the boys to fall back while Casey calls the city and then goes in search of a ladder.

"Here, help me with this," Casey instructs as he carefully lowers the ladder into the hole and then prepares to descend into the darkness.

"Just…be careful," Erin warns as Casey nods and continues. She waits until he's reached the bottom before she too slowly descends down the ladder into the hole. "What the hell?" She asks with a small growl as Casey holds up the fake appendage. "It's…fake."

"Yeah but from up there…" Casey pauses as he looks around the dimly lit cavern and then back at her. "It was a trap."

"What?"

"For Kelly! Think about it."

"A kid…Hadley planned it for…Kelly…Hadley knows his weakness is children in trouble. He tricked him! He…" her voice trails off as she shakes her head and tries to picture the scene. But as she pictures her beloved husband climbing down to perform what he _thinks_ is a legitimate rescue and being attacked by Drew Sheppard at Kevin Hadley's bidding her inner anger skyrockets. "Jay…"

While Erin talks to her partner, telling him what they've found; Halstead in turn telling her about the one number that doesn't match – the pay as you go phone, and the last 'ping' off a cell tower that was right around their area.

 _"Voight and I are on our way there."_

"If that cell phone was down here, we'll find it."

"Down here?" Casey queries as she looks at him and nods. "Let's go."

Erin pulls her gun and then hands Casey her small flashlight; Casey tossing the fake foot to the side as they both look at the darkened tunnel before them and then head right for it – hoping and praying they'd reach their friend in time.

 _Hold on Kelly…I'm coming…hold on baby…_

XXXXXXXX

Severide's ears try to pick up any clues to where he might be or where Hadley might be taking him but after Hadley's threat to hurt Erin after he was dead, his mind can only race round and round in futile circles. He tries to remember where Hadley said he's taking him but he can't…however, his mind refuses to just give up. _Leave clues…do what you can…think!_

He doesn't have much he can use to leave clues but figures anything is worth a shot so tries to pull loose some bits off the end of his hoodie, hoping the edges will tear enough for him to leave a trail of fabric breadcrumbs. The first few minutes, nothing happens and his mind starts to falter. But a few seconds later a small tear is felt and his elation starts to rebound.

He had left a clue for his wife and can only hope that she finds it…and then him in time. But time isn't on his side.

 _Slow him down!_ His mind urges as Severide fakes a stumble. It trips up Hadley for a few steps but just earns himself another blow to his already tender mid-section. With his wrists still cuffed in front, Severide uses the distraction to yank that gag from his mouth and then pull the dark cloth from his eyes; his brain frantically looking around for any kind of escape route. He spies the darkened tunnel and not caring as to where it leads, charges for it.

"Severide!" Hadley shouts as he picks himself up and races after him.

XXXXXXXX

Silence continues to seize them as they carefully make their way down the darkened tunnel; neither Erin nor Casey daring to think that they'll only reach a dead end – or worse, a dead friend. But they know that Drew wouldn't have taken the chance to take Severide up to the surface through the hole and so correctly surmise that Hadley had arranged to keep Severide as his captive in the tunnels until he could come and taunt his prey before having Drew move him someplace else for the final showdown. With Voight and Halstead on their way with plans for the tunnels, it'll at least give them an idea of what escape routes are provided for them all.

"There has to be…" Erin's voice pauses as she tries a door they both come upon; Casey using his less injured shoulder to try to bang it open.

Empty.

"We keep going," she states with a frustrated huff as Casey uses the flashlight to dart between their path ahead and the dirty floor below. "Matt…look!"

The two of them stop instantly and look down to see what looks like drag marks. So far they were trying to follow what they thought was Drew Sheppard's footprints; getting a break in some areas where there wasn't any footprints. But the rest of the time they were looking for signs of a struggle. Nothing…until now.

"Yeah…drag marks…" he looks at her as she pulls her gun and they prepare to enter the closed room. Casey's hand rests on the handle and pulls; Erin popping into the room a few seconds later. "Damn!" Casey curses as they look at the room before them. "Empty."

There are definite signs of a struggle but once again they can't be certain it was even the room their missing loved one had been held in. However, just before all hope is lost, Erin stop, her eye catching something.

"No wait…" Erin states in horror as she takes Casey's flashlight and drops to her knees. "Oh no…" she lightly whimpers as she holds up the object and then looks up at Casey with a watery gaze. Casey looks at Severide's wedding ring and he too feels his heart sink. "He was here."

XXXXXXXX

He didn't really know what to expect but he knew that no matter what…if he lets himself be caught by Hadley again, it'll be game over for him and his wife…possibly Matt and who knows who else. Severide's mind prays that his ear drums stop pounding long enough for him to think clearly and find a way out.

But as he enters a somewhat darkened area, his heart starts to sink…that is until he smells… _diesel! His arson stash is here!_ And he's right. That's why Erin and her team, his father couldn't find any arson supplies that Drew used – they're all right here! He hears Hadley yelling after him and knows he needs to bring attention to his dire situation and fast. And the fastest way to do that? Is by starting a fire.

With the components there to start a fire, he knows he has one chance – one to get something started. He races toward what appears to be a big tarp covering supplies. Severide's dirty fingers grip the corner and pull it back. He spies a small squirt bottle that is labelled gas and reaches for it.

But just before he can, Hadley finally catches up, wraps his arms around Severide's chest and yanks him back.

"Nice try!" Hadley growls as he tries to get Severide off his feet and tossed to the side.

However, Severide also has just as much to lose or gain in this fight and summons every last bit of energy his tired body can muster. He stomps down on Hadley's foot, making his current nemesis yelp in pain but his grip remain firm around his chest.

"It's…over!"

"For you!" Hadley grunts as he tries to pull Severide away from his stash of chemicals.

"Erin's…on her way here!" Severide tosses his head back, finally breaking Hadley's grasp. But Hadley isn't about to just give up so easily and just as Severide tries to gain any kind of ground, Hadley's hands grasp the bottom of his frayed hoodie and give him a firm yank backwards.

This act forces Severide to stumble forward, lose his footing and falter to his knees. But as he falls his frantic eyes, finally rest on what he had been looking for and he wastes no time in grasping the lighter and trying to make a spark.

It works. A spark is created. A small flame ignited and a distinct smell is rendered.

"DAMN YOU SEVERIDE!"

XXXXXXXX

Casey and Erin leave the room that Severide had been held captive in earlier that day; each of them wondering if they'd catch up to them in time or if Hadley already had succeeded in taking Severide somewhere else.

"I think that…" Erin starts just as her phone rings again. "You found them?"

 _"We're following Drew Sheppard right now. We traced that number to a pay as you go phone and when we traced that number we found it had only made two calls. One to Drew's cell and one to another. It was bought on the same day and time and we think Hadley has it. We're sending uni's back to his place to check it out."_

"Where is Drew heading?"

 _"Right for the entrance of the same tunnel you guys will be exiting."_

"Hurry," she whispers before hanging up. "They're following Drew. We have to get to them before he does," she huffs as they come upon another locked room. Casey kicks it open and they rush inside only to find it also empty. But before all hope is lost…until…something familiar is heard…and smelt…

"Wait! What was…" Casey starts.

"Matt do you smell…" Erin starts.

"FIRE!" Casey shouts as he pushes past Erin and charges back into the hallway, leading the way toward the smell of fire in the hopes it's something his friend has set and not set by people who might be squatting in the darkness. He'd be right.

XXXXXXXX

"Drew's on his way here!" Hadley shouts as he grabs the middle link of Severide's cuffs and yanks him forward, the little fire in the corner starting to gain ground.

"He'll be…too late," Severide tosses back with a pant as he tries to wrestle himself free of Hadley's grasp. With his fingers still gripping Severide's cuffs, he pushes himself up and despite Severide still on his knees, starts to drag him toward the burning mass.

"AHHH!" Severide calls out as he tries to swing himself upright and then take Hadley down. It works for the most part…it gets him up off his feet but instead of giving him the upper hand completely, Hadley's leg counters and they both tumble to the ground close to the fire.

 _'I want you all to burn…'_

 _'I'M ON FIRE!'_

As the smell of acrid smoke starts to assault his senses, Severide's mind races back in time to when Hadley was standing on top of the chemicals that led to his permanent, physical deformation, holding a bottle of accelerant and threatening to take the whole block with him. He felt the same anxious fear then as he does now, only today he's not wearing protective gear and Hadley has somewhat of an advantage.

Severide finally breaks his cuffed wrists away from Hadley's vise-like grasp and swings his arms toward Hadley's legs, hitting him in the knees and making his attacker growl in pain.

"The…smoke…it's getting…thicker!" Severide shouts as his beleaguered lungs start to constrict from the choking smoke.

"Then…we'll both die…TOGETHER!"

Severide leaps off his knees and lunges toward Hadley, slamming into his surprised frame and taking sending them tumbling backwards closer toward the growing fiery area. Severide feels the heat on his bare legs and cries out in pain as he tries to roll away, hoping the dirty floor will help put it out. It does – for now.

"I'll take you…a piece at a time if I have to!"

Severide twists himself onto his belly and for a few split seconds picks up a few breaths of fresh air. He looks up, squinting into the smoky room, frantically searching for a way out. He spies it. His fingers dig into the loose dirt and he starts to claw his way toward the waiting exit.

But just as he's about to get up and push his way through, Hadley grabs his left foot and yanks him back.

"You're going nowhere!" Hadley shouts; his lungs coughing hoarsely a few seconds later.

"It's…over!" Severide grunts as he twists himself around kicks at Hadley's left leg, causing him to stumble backward with a curse. But this time the smoke starts to gain momentum; taunting them with its power and the fact that if there isn't another fresh oxygen source provided very soon – it would be game over.

However, just before Hadley can deliver another blow, both of them hear voices shouting in the near distance.

"NOT POSSIBLE!" Hadley shouts as he hears Casey banging on the locked door to get into the area of the tunnel they're fighting in.

And at the same time, Drew finally arrives at the mouth of the tunnel with Halstead and Voight in hot pursuit.

"It's…OVER!" Severide coughs as he watches Hadley pull away and then start to rush toward a part of the room with another large tarp over it. _He's going to blow the entire area!_ His mind yells in haste; flooding his limbs with some adrenaline from his energy reserve and prompting him to pursue.

Just as Casey gets the door open, Severide's body slams into Hadley's, making both of them tumble back to the ground. But Severide misjudges the distance and both of them land dangerously close to the waiting homemade explosive device. Hadley grabs whatever he can find on the ground, a small piece of rebar and tries to hit Severide with it; desperate to get his former supervisor off him and end their feud for good.

"KELLY!"

 _Erin…oh thank God…_ his mind breathes in relief as he hears his wife's voice. He knows that Casey will go for the fire to try to put it out; leaving his wife and her gun to help him take Hadley out for good. But just before he can start to feel some sort of relief – the room around them literally explodes.

"ERIN!" Severide shouts before he drops back to his knees and coughs; his eyes instantly watering as they squint into the smoky landscape before them. "Y…." is all he manages as Hadley doesn't give up. With two hands on either side of the rebar, Hadley tosses the little piece of rebar over Severide's neck and pulls back, forcing Severide to put his cuffed wrists up to his neck and try to pull or choke.

"It's over now!"

But just before Hadley can get too high on himself, another body slams into his and all of them tumble to the ground.

"Erin…" Severide manages with a weak cough as small dark circles start to form. He watches her pull her gun, about to shoot at Hadley but another shot rings out, missing her but forcing her to change her direction and try to aim at Drew Sheppard.

Not caring about who else is in the room and fueled by his hatred for Kelly Severide, Kevin Hadley pushes pasts the little burning objects and charges!

"Where's Kelly!" Casey's voice frantically asks Erin as he helps her get up. "I can't put this out and helps not going to make it…we need to get out!" He shouts as she frantically looks into the burning mass before her for her husband.

"KELLY!"

"Wait…I see him!" Casey shouts as he pulls away and races into the shadows; Erin calling at them to come back, Hadley wasn't worth it. She gets up, covering her mouth and nose and trying to find her husband or his best friend. She sees a figure nearing her and instantly raises her gun.

"Erin!"

"Hank!" She utters with a small gasp. "Where's Sheppard!"

"Halstead is trying to round him up! Where are Kelly and Matt?"

"I…I don't know! Can't…see…" she coughs as both of them look into the darkened mass before them. But upon hearing some shouting they don't wait to see what happens, they just charge into the smoke, hoping they'll find the two 51 lieutenants.

Hadley hits Severide in the arm with the little piece of rebar that he managed to get back making Severide gasp with pain and bring his arms up to defend himself. But at the same time Hadley brings the little piece of rebar down a second time, this time it spears him in the arm; making Severide's painful yell a lot more audible.

"THERE!" Voight shouts as Casey recovers and follows the sound of the voices and then sees the outline of the shadows.

"Kelly! The fire! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Casey shouts as Voight and Erin charge toward him. Casey finally reaches Hadley and pulls back, his hand brushing the rebar and coming away with some fresh blood. But just as he's about to tackle Hadley, another explosion is felt and all of them are sent tumbling in different directions.

"Casey!" Voight shouts as he reaches Casey and helps him put out some flames that had attached themselves to his jacket. "Get Erin to the tunnel! I'll get Kelly!"

Knowing that Voight knows he knows his way around a fire as well as Severide, he wastes no time in rushing toward Erin and trying to get her toward the exit; it's also what his best friend would expect.

"I can't leave!" Erin insists as she coughs.

"Voight will get Kelly! We have to go now! This place…it'll blow…any second!"

"Kelly!"

Voight hears the utter desperation in Erin's voice and it pains him; but it also urges him to move faster and that's what the does. He spies Hadley strike Severide again and his anger surges.

Severide's body continues to falter, as Hadley strikes him again; his brain begging for some relief. It finally arrives as Hank Voight's thick hands land on the bottom of Hadley's jacket and he yanks back with such force that Hadley is literally thrown a few meters to the right, closer to the fire.

"Severide!" Voight calls out as he drops to his knees at Severide's side, quickly feeling for a pulse. "Thank God," Voight whispers as he tries to get Severide to his feet. But just as he does, Hadley's body slams into Severide's once more, forcing him to fall free of Voight's grasp. This time Severide hears his wife's voice calling out to him, balls his fists and strikes Hadley in the jaw, snapping his head back.

"Now…it's over!" Severide pants as he hits him once more.

"For…good!" Severide wheezes as he strikes Hadley for the last time; the former squad member's body rolling toward the flames just as Severide collapses into Voight's arms.

Having to work with Severide's cuffed wrists, Voight hoists Severide's unconscious frame onto his shoulder and starts toward what he hopes is the exit.

"Severide!"

That's the last word they hear from Kevin Hadley before a blood curdling scream followed by another explosion; the superheated blast sending Voight sprawling forward and Severide's body crashing to the floor. But seconds later, another pair of hands is felt and Voight looks up to see Benny Severide's face appear.

Each of them takes an arm and bodily drag Severide's body toward the entrance of the tunnel – where his wife and safety are waiting. Casey hurries toward the entrance and looks past them into the raging inferno behind them.

"Where's Hadley?"

"Dead," Voight replies simply as Erin rushes up to her husband's lips frame as he slowly lowered to the ground; Casey pulling away to lead the medics to his fallen friend.

"Get these off him!" She demands with a teary gaze as she looks down at his soot filled face. "Kelly!" She calls out as she leans in and feels for a pulse, listens for breath. At first one isn't felt and her panic skyrockets. "Kelly! You better fight!" She calls out as Benny drops to his knees on the opposite side of his son's body and starts to push down on his chest.

"Don't you leave me! Don't you dare leave me!" She calls out as her eyes well upon his lack of response. Upon Benny's urging, she leans in and gives his warm mouth two breaths and then pulls back; Benny continuing. "Kelly…please…please don't leave me," she begs. "Please…"

Just as Casey rounds the corner with Halstead and the medics in two, Severide's weary chest heaves, giving them a small breath…a sign of hope…that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Never…" he whispers as her hands clasps his.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone I know on TV its easier to switch back and forth and tried to do that a bit in this chapter and hope it wasn't too confusing. Hope you all liked this action in this chapter and of course the takedown. So did Hadley meet a fitting end? And where was Drew? Hmmm but our couple is safe (for the most part) and now the recovery gets to start. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Recovery & Rebirth?

**Title: Ending the Feud?  
** **Chapter 10 – Recovery & Rebirth?**

 **A/N:** well we have reached the ending to this little adventure ficlet and I'm so glad that so many of you liked it and supported! Means so much and your reviews helped it grow to 10 chappies. Real life has been a beast as of late so I do apologize if I missed anyone with an account with a personal thank you! To **newperson, Cynthia and various guests** who I cannot thank personally as always THANK YOU – your continued encouraging support means so much (and hope I hear from you all in future Kelly/Erin stories)! So please do enjoy and thanks so much!

* * *

"Kelly! You stay with me!" Erin states with a panicked tone as her husband's hand goes limp in her grasp and his eyes slowly close. "Kelly!"

Casey gently pulls her back to allow the two medics to tend to his friend; both of them watching with worried glances, Benny hovering a bit too close.

"He's my son!" Benny barks when one of them tries to get him to give them more room. But he does comply, stepping back and rubbing his face as he watches with a watery gaze.

"Sir we have a pulse. Let's get him ready for transport!"

"Copy that!" The other medic answers readily.

Erin looks up at Jay, her eyes begging for an answer on Drew Sheppard. "Where's Drew?"

"He…he came back here. I thought you guys had him," Halstead replies as he looks at his partner and then at his boss. In that moment all of them turn and look into the burning room; the realization that Hadley might have ordered Drew into the burning room to help get him out and then…then what? Neither of them escaped and it wasn't that feasible to think that, despite Drew making a few mistakes, he'd offer himself willingly to burn alive for Kevin Hadley.

"We'll wait until the fire's out and then see what we have left," Casey suggests as the medics tell them Severide is ready for transport. Casey had texted Shay when he called for the other medics and she said she'd meet them at the hospital. Voight tells Benny to go with Erin and Casey with Kelly to the hospital and that he and Halstead would stay behind to preserve the scene until Benny Severide could return to assess the situation and exactly how many dead bodies they had left to deal with.

Erin's hand remains clasped with her husband's as long as she's able to walk beside him but as soon as the tunnel narrows once more, she's forced to fall back, hurrying behind and praying that none of her husband's internal injuries are that severe.

"He'll be okay," Casey offers in a soft whisper. But even as the words escape past his lips, they waver, prompting both Erin and Benny to look at him and then trade uneasy glances. They finally reach the surface; the teams of firefighters rushing past them a few minutes back to put out the rest of the smoky flames that continue to fill the small space with chocking flames.

They load Severide into the back of the ambulance; Erin and Benny on either side while Casey follows in Benny's truck.

Erin's watery gaze fixes on her husband's unconscious face while her fingers reach for a cleaning cloth and start to gently clean the small cut on his stubbled cheek. "You hate me fussing over you in public….so uh….you gotta wake up and tell me to stop," she softly begs as she quickly sniffles and then swallows back a sob. For a few seconds his eyelids flutter and her heart starts to skip. But the medic states it just a reaction to the morphine.

"He has a slow but steady beat…I'm hopeful."

But then a few seconds later his body starts to gently buckle as his lungs start to heave.

"Kelly!"

"Damn…hear that? Could be a punctured lung!"

Erin can only sit back helplessly and watch as the two medics in the back frantically work to stabilize her husband. One says he _should_ be okay but that's little comfort as she hears him struggling to breathe and then utterly collapse under their medical care.

They reach the hospital and Benny hurries to talk to Shay who is anxiously pacing the ER emergency surgery area; Casey entering a few seconds later while Erin's pace matches that of the rushing medics – right into the ER operating room.

She reluctantly hangs back and listens to the medics frantically calling out about the possibility of the punctured lung and feels her eyes water as they prep him for immediate surgery.

"Benny," she whispers as her father in law's arms pull her in for a brief but comforting hug. In truth, he was trying to be strong for her as seeing his boy on the operating table was ripping him apart as well. After that they are told to just wait outside until they're finished; joining Casey and Shay in the waiting area.

XXXXXXXX

About twenty minutes later, Erin looks up to see Voight and Halstead entering the ER area; her, Benny and Casey standing up to see what they had found.

"Did you find his body? Is Kevin Hadley dead?"

"Yes," Voight answers gruffly as he holds up a small baggie. "It's a small pin of his badge number. Hadley was wearing that when I saw him – both times today," Voight confirms as Halstead nods. "The body was badly burned…could see some red hair and the same clothing but the rest was…well dental records can confirm for sure."

"And Drew?"

"We found another body. Drew was trapped and he knew it. He had the fire before him and me behind him," Halstead replies in truth. "He never came back out toward me. And if you guys didn't see him then he got caught in the fire and was overcome by the smoke."

"He thought Hadley had a way out?" Erin retorts.

"The last message to his phone was a text from Hadley. We're trying to get the phone records and his phone is being looked at right now. Hopefully it'll provide the last piece to the puzzle but at least Hadley's confirmed dead."

"Without Hadley pulling the strings, if Drew Sheppard's still alive we'll find him but right now you need to worry about Kelly," Voight tells her firmly, giving her a hug and then pulling back as the doctor emerges from the ER surgical area.

"Doctor, how is my husband?"

"He's going to be okay."

"Thank God," she whispers her lips try to twist upward. But when she hears about the collapsed lung, two broken ribs, surgery to repair the tear from the rebar and a nasty head wound. "Can I see him now?"

"Yes…of course."

Erin pulls away and hurries into the small room; Casey and Benny following but knowing they won't stay as long as Erin, Shay hovering outside the door and peering in at her one time roommate and forever bonded buddy.

Severide's weary mind recalls Hadley's merciless taunts and haunting words; the cursed vows and then finally the final cursed scream. He hears his wife's voice…his friend's…his father…Hadley's…his own…silence. His mind drifts in and out of consciousness before he hears the somewhat unfamiliar voice… _the doctor…_ the voice becomes more familiar until….

"Kelly?" Erin's soft voice breaks through the emotional mire of his mind, making his eyes flutter open and look up at his wife looking down.

"Hey…beautiful," he manages weakly; his lips trying to crack into a smile. "Had…ley?"

"He's dead," she tells him confidently. "Doctor said you had a partially collapsed lung and um…damn it Kelly, don't you ever do that to me again!"

Her voice drops to a tormented whisper as she leans in and wraps her arms around his neck and shoulders, her cheek pressing against hers, a few tears sliding down her flushed cheeks while her lips plant a kiss on the side of his face. "You can't ever leave me…you're the best part of my life," she whispers as the arm that didn't sustain the bruising wraps around her back and holds her trembling frame close.

"Love you…more than…anything," he confesses as she pulls back and then looks down with a teary gaze. "It's…over now."

"I'm glad…I'm glad he's dead. I need you to be okay. You have to tell me that."

"Needy," he gently snickers as she nods. "I'm gonna…be okay. You can…nurse me back…to health," his voice strains as the doctor approaches them.

"He's taken in a lot of smoke and needs some fresh oxygen. You can stay," he tells Erin directly, "but I have to request no more talking for at least the next few hours. The puncture wound was small and there was a tear that had to be repaired and although the surgery was a success I'm recommending that he stay here at least another whole 24 hours. After that we'll do some deep breathing checks to assess the recovery progress but he'll be off work for at least two weeks."

"Damn!" Severide utters a whispered curse.

"Lots of vacuuming," Erin teases as Severide's aching lungs try to swallow back a laugh.

"Don't…tell…Shay."

The doctor leaves to get the fresh oxygen mask; replacing the tubing currently in his nose. His father says a few supportive words as does Casey; the two of them happy he's going to be okay but still worried that he's not working out with them that night. Shay comes in to give him a big hug and then they all turn and take their leave; each of them going their separate ways but planning to come by the next day.

Shay goes in search of Dawson and Mills, while Benny joins Voight and Halstead, returning to the scene of the current crime – hoping it's cool enough for them to get into the burn space and see what else was left for them to put together as clues to Kevin Hadley's last moments on earth.

Casey heads downstairs to see his wife.

"I just heard. Is he okay?" Hallie asks in concern as her arms throw themselves around her husband's neck and she gives him a brief but passionate kiss on the lips.

"He's going to be okay. A few broken ribs and a small puncture to his lung but the rest just looks worse," Casey informs her as he rubs his face. "Damn…Hadley…it was a fight to the death and he didn't care who he took with him."

"Is Hadley…"

"He's dead," Casey replies; his reply based off the information gathered (but not medically confirmed) so far. "How is it here?"

"Good. Come and sit down and rest. I'm off shift in an hour."

"I'll wait," Casey holds her close, kissing her cheek once more before he pulls away and looks at her tenderly.

About a half hour later, Erin's eyes snap open; her mind hearing Hadley's mocking laugh and forcing her body to shiver from head to toe. "Bastard…" she whispers as she slowly pushes herself up out of the chair and then heads over to the small table, taking a soft cloth to clean her husband's face.

Severide's senses pick up a familiar scent and he slowly opens his eyes to see his wife's beautiful face hovering over her. She smiles and he can't help but feel his heart skip a small beat as the dimples start to tempt him.

"Shhh now," Erin states in haste as he tries to talk. "The doctor might kick me out," she whispers as she kisses him on the lips. "I just uh…I have to do something…sleeping…I hear Hadley and…" her voice trails off as his hand reaches out and gives hers a small squeeze. At first his limb is cool in her grasp and it makes her heart start to ache. "I know it's over now and…and he's dead and you're here."

She gently cleans the rest of his face, kisses him on the lips and then whispers goodnight once more before curling back up into the nearby sleeping chair, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "Love you."

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Severide's tired eyes slowly awaken and look over to see his wife still asleep a few feet away. He longs to feel her body next to his…the two of them side by side, just being together. About two hours ago, the doctor had come into the room and removed the oxygen mask, replacing it with the nose tubing to give his beleaguered lungs some extra fresh air to revel in for the rest of the day.

As he slowly lifts his left hand he notices that something very distinct is missing from his hand. _I left my ring as a clue….the fire…she didn't find the ring…damn it!_ But before his mind can sink any further into emotional despair he hears a soft voice and looks over to see his wife looking at him with a soft smile.

"Looking…for something?"

"Was hoping…you'd find it. Can I have…it back?"

"Yes on one condition. Kelly Severide…will you marry me?" She asks tenderly as she holds up his gold wedding band.

"Yes," he answers firmly as he takes her hand and brings it to his lips. "Think I'll survive…the wedding night?"

"No way," she playfully growls as she leans in and kisses him on the lips; his mouth splitting into a wide grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Some tightness…" Severide admits as they both look up to see the doctor enter followed by a respiratory technician. "Guess we'll see…"

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Severide. Okay…so let's see how things are this morning."

Erin steps back while the doctor tends to her husband, her mind drifting between his recovery timeline and thoughts about getting closure for Hadley but when the doctor starts to test his breathing she pays rapt attention. About ten minutes later, the doctor tells her that he sounds better but will keep him one more day just to be absolutely sure.

"So Matt's on his way here and I'm going to just check in with Hank and then get home and freshen up…" her voice trails off as she looks at him in concern; the doctor already having left the room. "I wish you were walking out of here with me right now but I know I'm being selfish."

"Needy."

"Damn you," she retorts with a low growl as she leans in for another kiss. "Rest up. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Just as soon as she pulls up, Casey enters the room, looking a bit more rested also. "Now I can leave."

"She's paranoid."

"With reason," Casey agrees as Severide rolls his eyes. They both watch Erin take her leave and then trade tired glances. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not much…you?"

"A little," Casey replies in truth as he eases himself down into the sleeping chair. "This thing…is kinda comfortable," he chuckles as Severide gently smirks. "Have you heard from your father?"

"No. You?"

"Only last night," Casey admits in truth. "Same as you. They found the bodies and Hadley's…personal items. None of us saw him leave and Voight said he saw him fall backwards into the fire pit. Hadley's dead."

"Good…riddance."

The two of them talk a bit longer before both of them close their eyes and get a few hours of solid rest. When Casey opens his eyes next, he looks up to see Benny Severide entering the room with a brief smile as he motions to Casey that he'll just wait until his son wakes up. Casey closes his eyes once more, while Benny sits watch over them both. But it wouldn't be long before both of them would be up, talking about all that happened recently and moving forward – finally.

Erin nears her husband's hospital room a bit later than she had planned. After she had gotten home and showered and changed, Voight called her into the office to show her what they had found at Hadley's – the phone that had recorded her husband's captivity in the darkened tunnel. After that she returned to the scene of the crime just to see for herself that there was no way out and that Kevin Hadley could not have survived. The room was still hot and somewhat dark but there 'appeared' to be no way for him to escape. _Kevin Hadley's dead._

"Hey…" Severide looks up from his discussion with his father and Matt; smiling broadly as his wife approaches. His hand reaches out and as soon as their skin touches, she's instantly flooded with relief as his limb is warm on its own instead of cool to the touch.

"The M.E. is going to close the file on Hadley," she informs them with a heavy sigh as she leans against her husband's bed; their hands still clasped.

"Good riddance," Benny chirps as he slowly stands up, slapping Casey on the back and offering them all a friendly smile. "I'll see you all later."

"I gotta run too. Hallie's last night shift and we're finally able to go away for our anniversary for a few days."

"Ah man…right."

"Hey, I blame Hadley not you," Casey states with an easy smile as their fists clasp. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Right buddy, take care and enjoy."

"Plan on it," Casey grins widely, giving them both a gentle eyebrow wag as he takes his leave; Severide watching his friend go with an easy smile before he looks up at his wife.

"I think we should go away for a few days…you know when I get my walking papers," Severide suggests as Erin gently eases herself down onto the bed beside him; his right arm, his uninjured arm wrapping around her shoulders and hugging her tightly. "So…did you go?"

"That's rhetorical right?" She retorts as her fingers carefully trace the outline of the injury his left arm sustained by being torn up by the piece of rebar Hadley had used as a crude but effective weapon. "I had to."

"Did Halstead go with you?"

"Hadley's dead remember? It's not like he was there waiting," she tosses back in sarcasm. But when she feels his body stiffen under hers she twists her head and looks up with arched brows. "I just had to see for myself that…that I guess he couldn't get away."

"And?"

"He's dead. I saw the area Drew was and it appeared he got caught by debris. He wasn't as badly burned and I was able to…well to make out that it was him. Some facial recognition along with the tattoo on his neck," she muses as his fingers idly play with her loose auburn locks.

"Did Voight get Drew's last message?"

"Hadley promised him an escape route and there was ten grand in his account an hour before that happened."

"Ten…damn," Severide curses as she outlines a few extras they found including the phone recordings and traded phone calls. But as she finishes talking, she notices that her husband has lapsed into silence and looks up in wonder.

"Prison never changed him at all," Severide muses seriously. "I thought for sure he'd use the five years to just…I guess I hoped he'd just see all the stuff that led up to his arrest was…I don't know…didn't think it'd end like this."

Her fingers slowly intertwine with his as her head falls back to a resting position on his shoulder; the two of them letting out contented sighs. "But…at least it's over."

"Yeah," he whispers as he kisses the top of her head and then closes his eyes. At first his breathing is kind of shallowed and Erin moves her head to allow her husband to breathe unhindered. But until his breathing settles into a steady rhythmic pattern her mind remains agitated. Then when she's just about to close her eyes to get some sleep, she feels him slightly stirring and then gasps when he twists the wrong way.

"Kelly?"

"Just…shifting," he grunts as he looks at her with a frown. "You went alone?"

"There was no danger," she twists herself onto her side on the small side of the narrow hospital bed; not wanting to leave his side until the morning. "Get some sleep. I'm here now and we're both safe," she tells him as she kisses his cheek and then rests her head back on his shoulder. It's not long until Severide follows his wife into the realm of darkness. About an hour later, Hallie comes up to their room just to check on their friends, putting another blanket over her friends before she turns and heads toward her waiting husband.

"Let's go home," Hallie tells Matt as their hands clasp and they leave the quiet area, Casey's arm wrapping around his wife as he holds her close and the two of them walking into the night.

XXXXXXXX

"Two weeks isn't that bad," Erin retorts with a small snicker as they enter their quiet apartment the following day.

"One week…I can go back in one week."

"On light duty," she qualifies as he drops the small knapsack by the entrance of the door and heads into their kitchen to get a glass of cold water. "You could always come and be my secretary," she teases as she wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest as he holds her close.

"You know…never too tired to…" his lips nuzzle her ear as small shivers slide down her spine and her eyes close with warm delight.

"Your lungs wouldn't last."

"Death by sex, like the sound of that," Severide grins as she looks up with an adoring smile. "But you know I think both Matt and the doc were right…a few days off would be great."

"The cabin?"

"Why not? Dad's going to be busy with the Miller case. Now that Hadley is um…dead," Severide mentions slowly as his expression turns serious. But the few moments that follow, the silence starts to build and he has to confess that he too wants to return to the scene of Hadley's final resting place. She wants to argue, telling herself inside that it would spare him some additional mental stress; however, she also knows that if she doesn't go alone, he'll just find a way to do it on his own.

So after he has a shower and they both freshen up, they head out, talking a bit more about the case and then their upcoming trip to the cabin where they'd do nothing but relax in bed as much as possible. Severide's mind revels in the delightful knowledge of what their trip to come will entail but as soon as they reach the entrance to the tunnel, his heart rate stars to increase and he wonders if this was such a good idea.

She feels his hand tighten in her grasp and looks up at him in quiet misery. "Just look inside and then…you don't need to do this."

"I know…I just…" his voice pauses as they reach the entrance to the room and instantly his senses are hit with the lingering scent of fire and scorched flesh. His eyes briefly close and he can see himself in his mind's eye – starting the fire…fighting for his life…clawing the earth, hitting his attacker and praying for an intervention. It came in the way of his friend and his wife but not before his mind was spared the horrors of his former co-worker coming back to kill him.

It was a few meters away – Hadley's final resting place and even though, from his vantage point it appears that everything is as it should be, he still cannot bring himself to take another step closer into the burnt out room.

"I hate this place," she whispers as his arm wraps around her shoulders and pulls her close. "I can still hear you calling out."

He squeezes her shoulders and then takes a few steps further into the foul smelling room. "I thought you wouldn't find the ring," he admits in a soft whisper as his back remains to her. "He was watching."

"I know…that made me sick to think that he…and his words."

"Wish you hadn't see it," Severide huffs as she looks at him in wonder. "What he said…about me and you and…" Severide angrily hisses as he turns back to her with a cross expression. "He told me…he waited five years to come to this point. He…he was so full of hate…five years…he never changed. Never! What he said about you…"

"They were words and he's dead, he can never hurt us now. Never. That's all we need to think about. He'll never hurt us or anyone ever again," she adds softly as she turns and heads for the entrance. Severide watches his wife walk away and then turns and looks back at the spot where Hadley's frame had caught on fire and then took its last breath. But just before he turns he thinks he sees what looks like a shadow…a depression in the floor? Or… _you need rest…there's nothing there…go home with your wife and rest._

He spits on the ground before he turns and heads toward the entrance, taking her hand and silently leading then back to the surface and into their car. On the ride back home, the conversation is mostly somber and that mood continues as they enter their quiet abode.

"I'm taking a nap."

She watches him leave and knows that the outing took more of a toll than he was willing to admit. She calls her partner and then Voight to see if anything new had been found.

 _"Nothing and the file has been closed. They confirmed Sheppard's DNA and had to use the one tooth that survived of Hadley's to ID him. Both are dead. Are you two heading to the cabin?"_

"Yeah for a few days."

 _"Good. I'll see you when you get back."_

"Yeah…" she sighs as she hangs up and then looks at Halstead's text 'case closed.' She makes a mental note for herself to check on the confirmed cause of Sheppard's death when they get back from the cabin. With that she puts down her phone and heads into their bedroom, gently easing herself into her husband's grasp and covering them back up with the blanket.

The husky scent of his aftershave starts to tease her senses but at the same time comforts her, lulling her into what she hopes is a restful sleep. But an hour later, a horrific nightmare rips him from his sleep and she's quick to turn to him and get him to open up and talk about it.

"It'll take a few more days at least…maybe a week," she tells him tenderly as her fingers trace his jaw. "Just rest now. I'm not going anywhere," she soothes as she pulls his head back down to hers, resting on her chest. His eyes close and his mind starts to take delight in her steadily beating heartrate; the two of them falling back into a restful slumber.

After that they both wake up, talk a bit more and then head into the kitchen to start to make dinner, another restful evening head of them. That night, they head to bed early, lying intertwined in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXX

"Dad said he's going to join us in a few days and he'll bring the beer," Severide snickers as they near their quiet cabin.

"Tell him to bring a few extra steaks and he's invited," she tosses back as he looks at her with an amused grin. "It's so quiet and peaceful out here," she takes in a deep breath of fresh air and then looks at him with a 'come hither smile.' "I've missed you."

That's all the incentive he needs as he scoops her up in his strong arms, her arms draping round her neck as their lips lock for the first of many passionate kisses. He places her on the bed and emits a low growl; her lips uttering a small giggle.

"I love you so much," he tells her in truth as her body happily arches into his. He pulls his wife's perfect body closer into his hungry grasp; his mind focused on their ensuing union and wanting to push aside the past week's horrors. "Oh God I need you so much."

 _At the same time a rather scruffy looking man shuffles into the tunnels, followed by another._

 _"Deek…it's too dark in there…"_

 _"Maybe this room has something for us…"_

 _The two homeless men enter the room; one pulling away from the other and starting to look around. He enters into the room a bit more…the darkness his friend. His little flashlight bounces off the floor and the walls. But just before he's about to tell his friend to move on to the next room he stops…and bends in a bit closer._

 _"What'd you find?"_

 _"Not sure…the floor…look under all this…it's loose."_

 _"What'd that mean Deek?"_

 _"I don't know but let's get outta here. This place gives me the creeps."_

 _And before the depression in the floor can be fully discovered, the two of them turn and hurry out of the room; the light leaving and the area being bathed in darkness once more – only the lingering sound of mocking laughter hanging in the smoky smelling air._

"You're so beautiful," Severide whispers as his naked frame spoons up beside his wife's; gazing down at her in tender love. But just before he can lean in to kiss her, his mind's eye picks up a low mocking laugh that makes him frown heavily.

"Kelly?"

He looks back down at her with a warm smile.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," he replies as he tries to push the familiar sound of Hadley's mocking laughter to the back of his mind. He leans in, pulling her close as his lips crush hers once more.

In a week, he'd be back to work, they both would be; he and Casey trading stories about their trips away and then getting back to life in general. They would tell themselves the feud was over – it having died with Kevin Hadley. That'd tell themselves that they wouldn't have to worry about another call. But…it would take a bit of time before they really believed it.

Would they?

Maybe...?

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup I'm ending it right there muwhahaha Yeah I like my evil cliffy's and hey I might come back to this little angsty storyline or I might not hehe either way our couple survived and had a very happy ending and so for now we'll say Hadley RIP *wink* would love a final review from you all before you go on this update, this story and our happy couple. Thanks everyone!

 **PS:** This might be the ending to this story but it's by no means the end of my Kelly/Erin stories. I do have a sequel to Plan B already on the writing board and maybe a few more after that. If you want that please let me know in your final review and thanks again!


End file.
